The One Where They Go to Disney Land
by nannygirl
Summary: The title says all! My first Friends Story! Please review!New scene added! Finally!
1. TOW The Opening Scene

_Hello Hello everyone! This is my first Friends fic, so be nice! lol Hope you like it! Please Review! I own nothing but the whole series on DVD and some Friends items :-)_

_Before I forget here's what's up with everyone, it's about four years since the final._

_Monica and Chandler: They are still happily married, the still live in the suburbs. They only have two children which are the twins Jack and Erica._

_Ross and Rachel: They have been together since Rachel almost left to Paris. They now live together in a house right next door to Monica and Chandler. They aren't married… yet or engaged they want to take it slow and make up for lost time._

_Phoebe and Mike: They are still married they live in the city still. No new additions to the family, but the two have been trying_

_Joey: After two years of living in L.A. he moved back to the city into his old apartment. Although at the moment he's been spending more time at Monica's and Chandler's in his Joey room._

_**FRIENDS**_

_**The One Where They Go to Disney Land**_

It was a regular Thursday, Monica, Chandler and Joey were at Central Perk. Two years ago the gang decided every other Thursday would be a day where they would meet at Central Perk just like old times. With no kids, they were dropped off with Jack and Judy who just loved having their grandchildren around. Phoebe enter the café' cheerfully and was greeted by her friends.

"Hey Pheebs, what's new?" Chandler asked

"Um well these shoes I bought yesterday are." Phoebe said showing off her new shoes.

"No I mean, what's up?"

"Uh the sky duh!" she stated as if it were obvious.

Chandler took a deep breath, "So how are you?"

"Annoyed by you." she told him as she flopped on to the arm chair.

Chandler looked over at his wife a bit frustrated, but she just smiled and grabbed his hand. At that moment the two missing members of the group came in.

"Guys, guys, guys guess what!" Rachel said excitedly as she and Ross made their way to the group

"Oo Oo!" Joey said getting excited, "They put a man on the moon!"

"Um, Joe." Monica started, "They did that like40 years ago."

Joey looked confused in that classic way, "You mean that movie with that Elton John song, 'Rocket Man'?"

Phoebe looked over at her friend with sympathy, "No, Joey you're a bit confused, the movie was Rocket Man the song was 'Tony Danza' The guy whoplayed the main character." she explained. Joey understood or so it seemed as he nodded his head, meanwhile the rest of the gang looked at her confused.

"Anyways…" Ross said changing the subject, "For Emma's birthday Rach and I are taking all of you to Disney Land!"

As soon as it was said the group began to get excited, Chandler seemed to be the one who was less excited while Joey seemed the most.

"Gee, Ross a lot of money must have gone into this." Monica told her brother, "I mean to pay for the seven of us and then the kids."

"Actually, um, Rachel and I had been saving for awhile now and we just paid for the hotel rooms. You guys have to pay for the tickets for yourself and kids."

"Right. So me and Mon are paying for Joey…again?" Chandler questioned and received a nod from both Ross and Rachel.

"Man, I can't believe we're going to Disney Land!" Joey said out loud excitedly, "I've never been there!"

The group looked over at him questioning.

"Joey, didn't you live out in California for like two years?" Rachel asked her dear friend.

"Yeah," he started, "but it's kinda…freaky for a grown man to go to Disney Land with no kids or a girl." he finished looking down a bit.

"And you're going now?" Chandler asked

"Yeah I am!" he said smiling away.

**So wha do ya think? The chapters will get longer...I think...please review!**


	2. TOW The Packing

**_Hello all! I'm back! So sorry for keeping you all waiting! But now that a new computer is here I will try my best to update more often! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

_Before I forget here's what's up with everyone, it's about four years since the final._

_Monica and Chandler: They are still happily married, the still live in the suburbs. They only have two children which are the twins Jack and Erica._

_Ross and Rachel: They have been together since Rachel almost left to Paris. They now live together in a house right next door to Monica and Chandler. They aren't married… yet or engaged they want to take it slow and make up for lost time._

_Phoebe and Mike: They are still married they live in the city still. No new additions to the family, but the two have been trying_

_Joey: After two years of living in L.A. he moved back to the city into his old apartment. Although at the moment he's been spending more time at Monica's and Chandler's in his Joey room._

**_FRIENDS_**

**_The One Where They Go to Disney Land_**

It had been a few days since Ross and Rachel had told the gang their plans, and even though the trip was weeks away Monica "surprisingly" already packing. She and Chandler were in their bedroom both packing. Monica finished her last suitcase and happily closed it, smiling to herself. Her smile faded though as she looked over to her husband.

Chandler wasn't exactly following the definition of packing in Monica's book. Grabbing a pile of clothes, he had already placed on the bed, he simply dropped it into the suitcase and turned away to get more clothing. Quickly while Chandler wasn't looking Monica grabbed some of the clothes from the suitcase and quickly but at the same time neatly folded his clothes. The motion continued like this for two or three minutes, until Chandler finally turned around catching her red handed.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"Um, you look so sexy!" she said, as she started moving closer to him but Chandler backed away.

"Oh no don't start messing with me, to try to get in these pants!" he stated, he paused for a bit, "Why am I such a woman?"

Monica just smiled; Chandler shook his head getting back on topic, "Honey we had a deal remember? You'd back for you and the twins, and I'd back for myself."

"I know…" Monica began, "But you're doing it all wrong!"

"Ok would you rather I do it my way or Joey's way?" Chandler asked his wife.

"My way!" she exclaimed trying to get to the clothes in the suitcase but Chandler stopped her by closing the suitcase.

"Monica I'm gonna give you a choice, you either let me pack by myself or…" he struggled for something, finally he found it, "I'll get Joey to help me." He finished while smirking.

"You're bluffing." Monica said frowning

"Oh Joey!"

Alright I'm gone!"

Monica exclaimed putting her hands up in defeat as she walked out of their bedroom and into their kitchen. Chandler was following her; he figured he deserved a break from his "packing". The two walked into their kitchen to find their friend eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream while reading the funnies.

"Hey Joe." Chandler greeted getting his friends attention.

"Hey, where've you guys been?" Joey questioned frowning.

"We were upstairs." Monica explained as she poured some coffee for Chandler and herself.

"Ooo _Whoopee midday_ huh? Didn't think you two did that." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok first of all that's none of your business." Monica stated, "And secondly we were packing."

"Sure packing." Joey said smirking elbowing Chandler causing him to give an awkward smile, Monica just rolled her eyes.

"We were! We asked you to watch the twins." She said trying to restore his memory

"You did?" he asked confused

"You said you would." She tried again

"I did?"

"Here lemme try Mon." Chandler told her, "You were eating a sandwich."

"Ooohh yeah my Joey sandwich!" he said grinning as he remembered his sandwich, "That was a good sandwich."

Monica rolled her eyes once more and Chandler grinned. Just then Phoebe entered their kitchen smiling happily, "Hey you guys!" she greeted and the three greeted her as well. Chandler then turned over to Monica, "How did she get in?" he asked quietly, she just smiled and patted his arm.

"Ok I've got like huge news!" she exclaimed.

"Oh what is it Pheebs?" Chandler asked.

"That's all I get, Oh what is it Pheebs?" she said mockingly, "Come on this is big news!"

Chandler, Monica, and Joey looked at each other and at the same time, began to beg her to tell them. "Come on Phoebe!" " What is it?!" "Please tell us!!" Phoebe grinned at her friends, "Ok I'll tell you, you don't have to beg." The three all had different faces on, Chandler looked a bit annoyed, Monica smiled, and Joey looked confused.

"Ok when we go to Disney Land, Mike and I are gonna try!" she squealed in delight.

Before Monica or Chandler could say anything Joey began asking questions, "You're gonna try to ride all the rides? That's so cool! But a word advice, Don't eat anything right before you get on the rides. Believe me!"

"I thought you aid you've never been to Disney Land?" Monica question

"I haven't, that happened to me at Sea World." Joey explained.

"Is that why Gina was wearing a shirt that said, "Do I look as dumb as I sound?" in that picture of you guys at Sea World?" Chandler asked pointing and him.

"Joey smiled as he remembered how mad his sister looked in that picture, "Yea. That was a good day."

"Um anyways." Phoebe said changing the subject, "We're gonna try to get pregnant there!" she exclaimed, "Although that ride thing does sound like fun."

"Um... cool Pheebs." Chandler said not really knowing what to say.

"Phoebe, honey, just out of curiosity. Why Disney Land?" Monica asked

"Well because it's the most magical place on Earth. Duh!" she stated as if it were very obvious.

"Oh I see, and you think by doing it there, you'll get pregnant because of the magic." Chandler half sated half questioned.

"Yeah. Not that our kid will have magic powers." Phoebe said, saying the last part mostly to herself.

"Hey everyone!" Rachel greeted as she and Ross, who was holding Emma, entered the kitchen.

"Ok we need to either lock our doors or change our locks." Chandler said causing Monica to just shake her head, "No seriously!" he continued, "I mean one of these days a burglar could come in and we'd think it was one of these guys, and I won't be able to get my weapon!"

"Oh and what we do without your mini water gun." Monica said sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey it has soda in it!" he declared earning him a strange look from all of his friends, "It burns the eyes!" he said in that oh so classic way.

"Um, no that this conversation isn't amusing but," Ross began, "Mon you think I could put Emma with the twins?"

"Oh sure, they're in the play room." She explained. "Thanks." He said as he left with his daughter in his arms. Rachel watched as Ross left, it was very obvious she was too, and waited till he was out of sight, then she turned to her friends. "Ok guys check this out." She said as she reached inside her shopping bag pulling out a beautiful red bikini.

"Oh my God, Rach it's beautiful." Phoebe told her, Rachel smiled, "I know I can't wait to wear it on the beach in California!"

"Um, Rachel, you do realize you are going out with my brother right?" Monica asked

"Um Mon, you do realize there is still no ring on this finger right?" Rachel asked in the tone while lifting up her ring finger, "Anyways I didn't buy this for that. I'm hoping it'll speed up our relationship a bit." She explained as she put the bikini back in the bag.

"Well it sure will get something up." Chandler stated.

"Get what up?" Ross asked as he came back into the room.

"Um nothing we were just singing that Saved by the Bell theme song you know, _When I get up in the morning and…._" Chandler began to sing but then stopped, "I don't know the words." Everyone smiled at Chandler.

"Hey Pheebs where's Mike?" Monica asked,

"Oh he's at home practicing his songs for tonight."

"Oh you wanna just hang around here?"

"Ok!"

"Great you can help me pack Chandler's things!" she said as she grabbed Phoebes hand and got up.

"Ha ha!" Rachel tease.

"Oh look Rachel wants to help too Mon!' Phoebe said

"Actually I was gonna…" Rachel began but was interrupted, "Yeah well not any more!' Phoebe said as she grabbed her arm and the threesome left to Chandler and Monica's bedroom. "Hey!" Chandler yelled standing up, "Eh who cares." He said sitting back down. Ross took the seat his sister had occupied. "So guys ready for Disney Land?" he asked.

"Yeah I am!" Joey exclaimed sound like a child who had been asked if he wanted to open his Christmas gifts.

"Yeah, I guess." Chandler said in the very much opposite of Joey's tone.

Both Ross and Joey frowned at him, "What's the matter man?" Ross asked his oldest friend.

"I don't know, I'm just worried about when we go…" he started to explain but was interrupted by Joey, "Dude don't worry, from what I hear the characters are really nice, just like how they are on the movies. Right Ross?"

"Ross looked at Joey to Chandler then back at Joey, "Yeah Joey." Joey smiled at himself for being right and then went on, "Besides it's not like it a warrior land like Xena Warrior Princess…" he began to drift off as that famous smile came over his face.

"You thinking about that land?" Chandler asked him.

"Yeah, baby." Was his classic response.

Ross just stared at him and then turned back to his brother in-law, "You were saying you're worried." He said wanting to change the subject.

Chandler shrugged, "I don't know, I mean I'm worried I'm gonna be there with the kids and ruin it for them. I mean I didn't exactly have that kind of magical childhood, so I don't know if I'll be able to give them one."

"Hey, don't worry you're gonna be great Chandler…" Ross began and Joey continued for him, "Yeah man, I've seen you with your kids, and I think wow I wanna be just like him when I'm a dad. The look on your face when they smile it's priceless. I remember the day you and Mon brought them home, the look on your face, I'd never seen you happier. You looked in more happier than when we went to that nicks game that was courtside." Joey said pouting a bit he shook his head as he continued, "Anyways, you're gonna do great there, cause you're a great dad. And I'll be with you guys so I'll help you out if ya want."

Chandler smiled over at his friend, "Thanks Joe that means a lot." He said before he patted him on the shoulder causing Joey to smile, "I guess you're really growing up." Joey's smile grew bigger, "I guess I am." He said proudly.

"We're still on for the Tea Cup ride though right?" Joey asked in a childish tone causing both men to smile. And when Chandler, Joey pumped a fist into the air and brought it back down, yelling a yes as he did so.

**_AN: There ya go the second part of TWO Where they go to Disney Land! Hope you enjoyed! And have a Happy Thanksgiving! I know I will. Gonna watch all the Friends thanksgivings! Yay! R&R! Thanks! Have a nice day! Cheers!...where everybody knows your name lol shouldn't have had that Starbucks_**!


	3. TOW At The Airport

**_Hello all! I'm back! So sorry for keeping you all waiting! But now that a new computer is here I will try my best to update more often! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it! Enjoy!_**

_Before I forget here's what's up with everyone, it's about four years since the final._

_Monica and Chandler: They are still happily married, the still live in the suburbs. They only have two children which are the twins Jack and Erica._

_Ross and Rachel: They have been together since Rachel almost left to Paris. They now live together in a house right next door to Monica and Chandler. They aren't married… yet or engaged they want to take it slow and make up for lost time._

_Phoebe and Mike: They are still married they live in the city still. No new additions to the family, but the two have been trying_

_Joey: After two years of living in L.A. he moved back to the city into his old apartment. Although at the moment he's been spending more time at Monica's and Chandler's in his Joey room._

_**FRIENDS**_

_**The One Where They Go to Disney Land**_

The day had finally arrived, Disney Land would be getting a visit from our favorite Friends, and everyone was excited. They were waiting at the airport and since they were on Monica time they had time to kill. Monica and Rachel sat together while Mike and Phoebe sat a few chairs away, and Chandler sat away from them playing with the kids, Joey and Ross weren't seen.

"Hey honey what do you say we head to the men's room." Phoebe asked her husband while cuddling against him.

Mike looked at her, "No thanks, I already went, I'm not like Joey." Phoebe shook her head and gave him a look that explained why she wanted to go. Mike fully understood. "I don't know, honey" he began and Phoebe interrupted, "Have you been talking to Chandler?" she asked, since she knew Chandler didn't like to do _it _in any bathroom..

Mike chuckled, "No, it's just I thought we were gonna try when we got to Disney Land."

"Yeah but…" she struggled for an excuse, "Oo it could be practice! Give your guys a fifteen yard dash before going for the thousand!"

"You mean the twenty-five dash?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

"Um…yeah."

"I don't know Phoebe…" he started to say but before he could continue Phoebe began to whisper something in his ear." "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and they ran off smiling. Monica and Rachel smiled at each other as they saw the scene before them.

"Gee I hope they have a baby soon. They both really want one." Rachel said smiling

"Yeah me too, "Monica said smiling "I just hope they can finish in less than a twenty minutes!" she said her smile fading as she started to act more like…well Monica.

"Monica!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "Where's your boyfriend, he's late." Monica half stated half asked.

"Oh I left him with Joey." Rachel explained, "Why?" "Well Joey couldn't decide who to bring with him, Batman or Marvin the Martian." Rachel explained to her friend who just nodded. "Oh look there he is." Rachel said pointing to Ross who was walking over to them.

"Hey you guys." He greeted before quickly kissing Rachel.

"Where's Joey?" Monica asked a bit alarmed.

"He won't decide so I killed him."

Monica and Rachel just stared at him, "Ok Ross, leave the sarcastic stuff to Chandler." Monica told her brother. Ross glared at his sister, and then took off to where Chandler was at, leaving the girls to giggle at him.

"Hey man." Chandler greeted, "Hey."

"Where's Joey?"

Ross was about to tell him the same thing he told the girls, when a familiar voice was heard. "Hey you guys!"

Both men looked up to see Joey standing before them, in a loud Hawaiian printed shirt, a cap on his head, in Bermuda shorts, and to finish it off, a camera hung from his neck. "Hey Joe, you all ready for our trip to Alaska?" Chandler asked mockingly.

Joey looked at his friend confusion covering his face, "Dude, its California." Chandler just rolled his eyes.

"Say Joe, why don't you tell Chandler why you're dressed like that." Ross suggested.

"Oo right!" he exclaimed as he took a seat, "You see I lived in California for two years and I learned that the thing they hate the most is tourist …"

"So you decided to kill them all and wear their clothes?" Chandler interrupted.

"No, I'm dressed like a regular person who lives in California! This way I blend in and won't get treated like those annoying tourist. In fact I've got some more shirts if you wanna borrow one."

"I think I'll take the risk Joe." Chandler said smiling.

"So you ready?" Ross asked his brother-in law, "Yeah, I think I am actually," he responded. "I even practiced a bit too. Yesterday I sat down with them to watch The Wiggles…."

"Dude The Wiggles?" Ross asked frowning.

"Hey it's not like I was watching The Teletubbies." Chandler pointed out. "Teletubbies?! Where?" Joey asked excitedly, earning his a pat on the head from Chandler.

"Anyways, The Wiggles are pretty cool, I mean they have catchy songs, bright colors and check this out, "Chandler began to explain, "Put your hands out in front of you." Both Ross and Joey did so, "Now only keep your thumb and index finger up." He instructed and the two listened. "Now the one that makes and "L" facing you is your left hand!"

"Wow, I never noticed that!" Ross said still examining his hands, "Makes you feel kind of dumb that little kids know this and us adults don't" he sated and Chandler nodded.

"I don't see it!!" Joey whined

Over by Rachel and Monica, the two were still sitting down watching the kids.

"So Rach, have you got another plan incase plan 'A' doesn't work out?" Monica asked her friend.

Rachel looked at her friend in shock, "How do you know about plan 'A' ?"

"You showed me, remember the bikini?"

Rachel frowned, "Oh no Mon, that's plan B." she explained, earning her a confused look form Monica.

"B is for Bikini so the bikini is plan B. And plan A is airplane because it starts with A." Rachel explained. "Ok you have been spending way too much time with Joey." Monica said laughing. "Hey you have your way to organize and I have mine!" Rachel said in her defense.

Rachel sighed, "I really hope this will speed things up." She said smiling, "maybe even a proposal!" she said getting excitedly. "Loads of people get engaged there, and maybe Ross wants to do something different this time. Instead of asking while drunk, or using and earring or…how did he propose to Carol?"

Monica thought for a bit and then her eyes got big, "I do not know. How he starts his marriages aren't as memorable as when they end." Monica stated in a as a matter of fact tone. Rachel just smiled, "Oh look at him." She gushed, as she watched Ross, "Hi sweetie!" she waved over at him.

Hearing Rachel's voice Ross looked around and saw her waving at him, he smiled as he waved back. Joey turned around to see what Ross was doing and saw Rachel; he smiled quickly waved back using his right hand that still had only his thumb and index finger up.

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped, as she brought her hand to her mouth

"What?" Monica asked concerned.

"I think Joey just called me a loser!" she said still surprised, Monica just laughed.

**And there ya go part three! Hope ya enjoyed! 5 reviews and ya get a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Have a nice Day! Thanks for reading! Ta Ta!!**


	4. TOW Monica Time

_**Hello all! I'm back! So sorry for keeping you all waiting! But now that a new computer is here I will try my best to update more often! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

_Before I forget here's what's up with everyone, it's about four years since the final._

_Monica and Chandler: They are still happily married, the still live in the suburbs. They only have two children which are the twins Jack and Erica._

_Ross and Rachel: They have been together since Rachel almost left to Paris. They now live together in a house right next door to Monica and Chandler. They aren't married… yet or engaged they want to take it slow and make up for lost time._

_Phoebe and Mike: They are still married they live in the city still. No new additions to the family, but the two have been trying_

_Joey: After two years of living in L.A. he moved back to the city into his old apartment. Although at the moment he's been spending more time at Monica's and Chandler's in his Joey room._

_**FRIENDS**_

_**The One Where They Go to Disney Land**_

Ross and Rachel entered their hotel room, Ross carrying the bags while Rachel had Emma. "Oh my gosh this place is terrific!" Rachel exclaimed as she set her daughter to her feet and the two of them went off to look around the room leaving Ross still standing with the bags. "Don't worry I've got it, Rach." He said dryly.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." She said as she helped him by grabbing two bags.

"Jeeze Ross this place is great, I mean really great!" Rachel exclaimed as she looked around some room.

"I know and the best part is that there's a door that separates us from Emma." Ross said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "For later…or now." He said while kissing her neck Rachel smiled as she felt him kiss her but then pulled away, "No, no, Ross, we can't we have to meet at that Burger King next to the hotel so we can set up the times and everything."

"Ok Rach, you should know that when you say we you mean Monica, by now." Ross stated, Rachel just smiled as she went over to the table to grab her purse.

"Come on Emma!" Rachel called her daughter who was no where to be found.

"Hold on mommy, I'm getting the little shampoos!" she replied back causing her parents to laugh.

"Well there's your proof that she your daughter." Rachel said smirking as she walked over into Emma's room; Ross smiled as she followed her.

Over at the Burger King where the gang was supposed to meet, none of them were there. However seconds later a familiar brunette male came out of the men's room and causally, or so he thought, moved over to the largest and nearest tables taking a seat. Seconds later a long haired blonde came out of the same men's room, and doing the same casual act took a seat next to him placing her head on his shoulder.

"Wow that was amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed

Mike smiled at her, "Yeah, but I still feel bad that we were there instead of here."

"Really?" she asked lifting her head and looking at him.

"No." he said smiling and she smiled back.

"Oh my God, we're so sorry you guys." They heard Rachel call and sure enough when they looked up there she was with Emma in her arms and Ross beside them.

"Don't worry about it." Mike said smiling

"Have you guys been here long?" Ross asked taking a seat next to Rachel.

"Only like two hours, waiting for you!" Phoebe exclaimed, causing both Ross and Rachel to frown as they looked over at her.

"Um, Pheebs, we've only been in California for an hour." Ross said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh…no." she said being defeated.

"Hey where's Monica? I thought at least she'd be here already!" Rachel exclaimed looking around the restaurant or her friend. "Yeah I mean, if Monica's not there to yell at you for being off Monica Time, what can you depend on?" Ross said jokingly cause the others to laugh a bit.

"Well you know, it's probably hard on her with the kids in a hotel room." Phoebe told them and they all agreed, "And she's got two not just one." She reminded them. They looked at each other and nodded.

Meanwhile in a hotel room not far from the Burger King, Monica was getting frustrated, "Now come on you two, stop jumping this instant!" she yelled at the two, "We're already off Monica Time!" she exclaimed hands on her hips as she continued yelling at the two who were jumping on the beds switching from one bed to the other.

"Hey Chandler did you hear something?" Joey asked as he jumped on one bed.

"Nope just the noise of the bedsprings!" he exclaimed jumping on the bed Joey had occupied seconds before. "It takes me back to when I was living with you." He said stopping while Joey smiled and the two switched beds again and high-five each other as they passed one another. Joey collapsed on the bed and grabbed a chocolate off the bed, "I love this place!" he exclaimed as he dropped the candy into his mouth and Chandler smiled one of his smiles while still jumping. Just then Jack and Erica came into the room.

"Jumpy time!" they exclaimed as they hurried onto the bed and but Monica stopped them just in time, "Chandler do you see what you're doing?!"

Chandler knew that tone so he stopped jumping and got off of the bed, "Sorry guys, Jumpy time is over." He told them.

"Aww man!!" Erica, Jack and Joey whined.

"No come on it's time to get ready to go to Burger King." He told them, and they got ready to leave.

"Sweetie could you and Joey take the twins down there, I'll be right there." Monica asked

"Sure hun." He said quickly kissing her before going over to where Joey and the twins were. "Come on Erica lets race Jack and Uncle Joey down stairs!" Chandler exclaimed as he scooped his daughter into his arms and took off and soon Joey did the same to Jack and the two started running. They made it to the elevator and waited when they noticed a bellboy push two Bellboy Dollies (luggage carriers) near them and then leaving, probably to collect more.

Joey and Chandler looked at each other, Chandler shook his head slowly while Joey nodded his head slowly, Chandler shook his head a bit faster and Joey nodded a bit faster, Chandler shook his head fast and Joey nodded just as fast. Chandler finally sighed, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" he exclaimed as he got onto the carrier Erica still in his arms and began using his foot to move them towards the stairs . Joey smiled as he did the same with jack and followed his best friend.

Back at Burger King, the foursome continued to wait for the missing members of their gang.

"So, did you guys like the scene, you guys have?" Ross asked, "We picked it out just for you."

Mike and Phoebe looked at each other, then Phoebe looked back at the couple, "We have a scene?"

"Well did you get the gift basket we had sent up to your room?" Rachel questioned.

Once again Mike and Phoebe looked at each other, this time Mike looked at Ross and Rachel, "There's a gift basket?"

Ross and Rachel exchanged looks and then Ross looked at the couple in front of them, "Did you at least see the chocolates on the pillows?" he asked a bit dryly

"We have got to go back to that room!" Phoebe exclaimed to her husband. At that moment they heard Monica's voice.

"Now I want you to be on your best behavior." She told them as they walked over to the table, and everyone greeted each other. "And if you act up again, you are not going to Disney Land!" she said before taking a seat.

"Oh come on Mon, you can't punish Erica and Jack." Rachel stated

"Yeah, they're too cute!" Phoebe agreed

Monica looked at her friends, "I know I can't I'm talking to these two baboons!" she said pointing at Chandler and Joey.

"Great, dude now we can't go to Disney Land!" Joey exclaimed pouting. "Well you were the one who wanted to ride those death vehicles!" Chandler exclaimed  
"But you said we could!" Joey commented.

"Yeah, well…"Chandler struggled for a comeback but instead slapped Joey on the arm, of course Joey slapped him back and soon enough a slapping-hand fight had begun.

"Ok, that's enough." Ross said from his seat, "Joey you sit next to Phoebe and Chandler you sit next to Mon." he instructed, that way the would be sitting across from each other. Both men took their seats and soon began kicking each other.

"Hey!" Ross exclaimed and the two stopped feeling a bit scared of their friend now.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go order our food, and when I come back, it's time to set up our time to My Time1" Monica exclaimed before leaving to the counter to order the food.

The group looked at each other all a bit scared, "Daddy, I'm scared can Jack and me go play?" Erica asked her father.

"I think that would be the best thing."

"Can I go to mommy?" Emma asked her mother

"Sure sweetie."

After given the ok the trio ran off and the adults watched, Joey turned to his friends, "Me too?" he asked giving them puppy dog eyes.

"No!" they all exclaimed causing Joey to sink down and pout.

An hour or so later the gang was sitting at the table finishing the last of their meal. All of them looked bored as Monica went on about their schedule for the next day. "And at 10:15, we are leaving, and if you are not there be prepared for the next morning she exclaimed as she looked at her friends and stop at Joey. "Why'd you stop at me?!" Joey asked a bit frightened. Monica just shook her head and continued, "Now can you all remember that schedule?"

"Of course." "Sure." "Duh!" "Yeah" "Yes" and "How could we not you went on about it for 2 hours!" were the responses Monica received. "Well just incase I printed you guys some copies." Monica explained as she got papers out of her bag and began to pass them out.

"You know," Chandler began as he leaned back and pretended to think, "If Burger King says 'Have it your way' what happens if I want a taco?"

Everyone groaned, surprising Chandler "What?!" he asked

"Chandler that joke is so old." Mike stated

"Yeah honey, you didn't make it." Rachel agreed.

Chandler once again looked shocked, "Oh dear God, I'm turning into one of those people who quotes other peoples jokes!" he said fear in his voice.

Everyone smiled as Monica patted her husbands arm, "Well I guess we better get going if we want to wake up at 9 o'clock." Ross said as before he got up, as did everyone else.

"7 o'clock!" Monica shouted

After getting over the fright Ross and the others got the kids ready and began walking out of the restaurant. The kids were running off ahead Ross and Rachel walked together as Ross had his arm around her waist, Phoebe rested her head on Mike's shoulder as they walked out, Chandler had his arm around Monica's shoulder, and Joey walked by himself but it didn't seem to matter to him since he was eating his apple pie and drinking his coke as he walked with his friends.

"How about if, Burger King says 'Have it your way' what happens if I want an egg roll?" Chandler tried once more and once more the gang groaned.

"Oh come on its original!"

**And there my friends is part four. Hope your liking it so far, sorry it took me awhile had to fight off those crowds, and study for those test! Happy Holidays everyone!!! Thanks for reading! Have a nice Day! Byez!**


	5. TOW Todays the Day

**_And I'm back! So sorry for having you wait so long but I was having problems with Spanish class, and then when I finally resolved those problems, my Microsoft Word trial expired so I had to wait awhile for that but I'm back and that's what matters right?! Well here you are part 5 of TOW They Go to Disney Land. _**

The next day finally arrived, it felt like it had been two months (lol), but the day was finally here, Disney Land was in for a surprise! It was an early Tuesday morning, The Bings were already at the magical land, but were waiting for their friends. They had all split up after breakfast, at the hotel, because Rachel had to finish getting ready, Phoebe wanted more, practice and Joey who Monica and Chandler were responsible for refused to leave the buffet line.

Chandler and Joey stood behind the double stroller that held the twins who were eager to get on rides and meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Monica looked down at her watch, "Ha! 9:57! I told you they'd be late! No one respects Monica time anymore!"

"Anymore?" Chandler questioned and Monica glared at him.

"I don't just have a lecture for being tardy you know!"

"We know." Both men said in a tone that proved they knew because they had gotten them.

Monica looked at them once more before looking down at her watch once more, "Two minutes left, they'll never make it, and I'll have to rearrange our whole schedule!"

Just then two familiar voices were heard, "There you guys are!" Monica and the guys turned around to see Ross and Rachel with Emma walking towards them

"What? You guys are made it? With only two minutes…"Monica started to say

"One minute really." Phoebe stated in a matter of factory tone as she and Mike made there way to the group.

Monica stared at her friends in disbelief and then sighed, "Aw honey what is it?" Chandler asked his wife in a concern tone. Monica looked over at him and shrugged, "It's just," she said in a small voice but it became higher as she continued "I had a whole lecture planned out to give them!"

The other six shared a laugh before Chandler began to speak, "Hey Mon, if it helps, Joey took a five out of your purse to buy that dumb candy." He said as he pointed to Joey who was holding a very large lollipop that was in the shape of Mickey's head.

Joey's eye widen as he noticed his friend was talking about him, "I didn't buy anything." He said, not bothering to try to hide the candy.

His friends looked at him in disbelief for awhile and then he figured out why. Slowly he moved the lollipop behind his back and as soon as it was hidden he pointed to Chandler, "He said I could!" Everyone turned to look over at Chandler, Monica giving him the same look she had given Joey. Joey seeing no one was paying attention to him put the candy back in his mouth, or at least tried to.

"Well, on the bright side Mon you get to give two lectures." Ross stated causing Monica to grin and Chandler's face to drop.

"Ah the things I do for love." He said dryly causing the others to laugh.

**_Sorry it's a bit short but better than nothing! And my brain is storming up another scene, and i'm on Spring break so i have more time to write! yay! R&R guys! Thanks for all your reviews! They really keep me going! Luv ya all!_**


	6. TOW Where They Decide What to Do

_**Hiya! So Sorry for not updating in like forever, but I have a really good reason! You see this raccoon came in and stole my computer, and I said "Hey don't take that. I need that for my story." And he said, "Prissy you stink at lying." Lol no but really my reason is I messed up my elbow and was in a cast for two weeks and refused to type because ei would get to upset…but whaever. Anywhoo I have been working on this fic in my head, I just need to find time to type it out. And in about 26 days I will have time! Summer baby! Well here's a short very short chapter to hold ya guys through for a few more weeks.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

As the group walked through the gates, they all looked around in awe. Moving out of the way of the other visitors way, the group stood near a tree to talk, well to listen to Monica plan out their day. "Alright kids, where do you wanna go first?' Monica asked the children sweetly surprising her friends.

"Minnie's house!" Emma exclaimed

"Peter Pan!" her own son shouted

"Dumbo!" his twin sister exclaimed a second after.

"Tea Cups!" a deep voice exclaimed, causing Monica to look up to see Joey standing there with a pumped fist in the air.

Monica rolled her eyes at her friend as her other friends laughed, "Alright well since Peter Pan is the closes we'll go there and take it from there." Monica said calmly as she took pushed the stroller her twins were in, her friends now had hope that Monica wouldn't go all…Monica on them. "Come on people move it! God gave you legs for a reason!" As quickly as they were given hope it was taken away.

"This is gonna be a long day," Ross stated and his friends nodded before starting to walk. All was quiet until Joey obviously couldn't stand the silence and started to sing.

"Move 'em on, head 'em up. Head 'em up, move 'em on. Move 'em on, head 'em up Rawhide!"

"No singing Joey!" Monica yelled from up ahead where she and the twins were.

First Joey looked at her shocked and then he frowned before continuing singing abit more quietly. "Count 'em out, ride 'em in. Ride 'em in, count 'em out. Count 'em out, ride 'em in…" "I can still hear you!" Joey crossed his arms and pouted "Rawhide!" he said soon after.

**Hope you liked! Review Please!**

**Cheers!**


	7. TOW Sitcoms are Reality?

**Ooohhh Lucy I'm home!!!! Ok too much Lucy, but it's kinda like Friends, can ya ever too much? lol Thanks for all the reviews guys! And, Summer is on it's way as you All know, Only four days of school for me. Oy, but I have finals yuck! Wish me luck! And I have a bit of bad news, I've decided to take summer school this year. And though it will not make this fic go faster I will try to post once a month!**

**R&R Please!**

_**FRIENDS**_

_**The One Where They Go to Disney Land**_

Soon the group reached the ride Jack had picked out, but they weren't as close to it as they would have liked to be. There was a line, a very long line, and as soon as they laid eyes on it, they all groaned. Monica turned her head to look at her friends. "See this is why we have to take the 100 steps per second walk!" she told them sternly.

"Oh, sorry I was doing the 99 steps per second walk." Mike said causing Monica to give him the death glare, while the others looked at him as if he were walking to electric chair.

"Come on guys, ok Monica, calm down." He said holding her shoulders trying to save Mike. After all Chandler had been in his position, and he knew it was not a pretty place to be. "Maybe it won't take so long." He continued.

"Yeah sure." Joey snorted, "That's what we thought about Fran and Max and it took them five years!"

His friends looked at him all of them confused, and he looked at them confused himself, "Oh do you guys not know them?" he asked, and got no answer, "The TV people put a camera in their house and made their life a TV show!" Now his friends were really confused, well except Chandler. He placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, "You'll have to excuse Joey he thinks sitcoms are made by putting cameras in a house and it coming out on TV." He explained and Joey nodded.

"Um Joey, you were on Days of Our Lives and those movies. I didn't see any cameras in your apartment." Monica stated.

"Ok, first of all, it's only for the funny shows, I mean come on, no one is dramatic in real life!" he started to say "And two you don't see the cameras!"

Rachel frowned, "Well then why do we hear people laughing on the show?"

Joey rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's the people laughing all around the world! Jeeze don't you guys know anything about television?"

"Um do you?" Ross questioned

Then Phoebe spoke, "Wait a minute, I see your point Joey." She said pointing at him, and Joey smiled proudly.

"Ok we just wasted like 5 minutes talking about this stupid theory!" Monica said as she went and stood in line with the stroller while her friends followed behind.

"No Joey's theory is a good one, if you want a stupid one talk about evolution." Phoebe said causing Ross to stop in his track and stare at her obviously upset and wanting to have that talk with her again. Rachel saw this and held him back, Ross looked at her and sighed, "Fine, but if she questions gravity again…."

"I know honey I know." Rachel told him stroking his arm.

**Well there you go, another Chapter of TOW They Go To Disney Land! Hope You Liked! The Next Chapter will be along shortly! How? Well because I was pulling you leg, I'm not taking Summer school! I mean come on Summer is a time for Sleeping, Sleeping, late night writings, Swimming, Eating, and Sleeping! Only a four more days left of school! Yes! Thanks for Reading! Review Please!!**


	8. TOW The Waiting

**Ah Summer Time is here finally! Time to sleep in, watch TV, Swim, travel, and what else? Oh yeah work on this fic! This chapters abit longer so I hope it can hold you over until I post another scene! Hope You like!**

After a few minutes of waiting in line, the group started getting impatient. Well that is the adults were, Emma, Erica, and Jack were all looking at their surroundings, while smiling widely. Meanwhile Monica was constantly looking down at her watch, Chandler was banging the map they were given on the stroller, trying to come up with a tune. Ross and Rachel stood together leaning on each other for support, Joey was falling asleep, but would wake up when he felt he was going to fall. And Mike was seen deep in thought as his wife walked over to him.

"Hey honey!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing, it sure is taking long huh?"

"Yeah."

"These poor kids have to wait so long and we can't do anything." She continued

"Yup."

"Ok, great lets go, make our baby!" she said cheerfully as she grabbed his arm and started walk but he stopped her.

"Wait what?" he asked

"Oh come on Mike, we're here in Disney Land, and you just said we couldn't do anything here." Phoebe stated.

"No…I…You…" he struggled for an answer, because of how confused she had made him.

"Are you that afraid of Monica?" she asked him

"No."

"Who are you more afraid of, me or Monica?" she asked

"There is no right answer to that is there?" he asked her

Phoebe thought for awhile, "Nope not really." She said before grabbing his arm and the two were gone.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang didn't seem to notice the two missing. Rachel was busy putting on sunscreen and Ross was watching, Rachel of course noticed and began to put it on slower. "You, know Rach you putting on that sunscreen reminds me of something." He told her

Rachel stopped, and smiled a shy smile, "Oh yeah what?"

"We better put some on Emma." He pointed out and Rachel's face dropped as Ross called their daughter.

"Ross Honey," Rachel started trying to stop him from calling Emma, "What do you say, if we go explore Disney Land for abit? We can let these guys stand in line for us."

Ross thought for a second, "Ok." He said smiling a shy smile. "Emma!' he called again and Rachel frowned.

"Ross!" she hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"What? You said we should go explore Disney Land."

"Yeah, but I was thinking about exploring, 'It's a Small World After All'" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waste and leaned her head of his shoulder. Ross' face dropped, as he realized what she meant, "Uh I don't know Rach, I mean do you really wanna go somewhere, where I had sex with another woman?" he asked.

Rachel raised her head and looked at him frowning, "Oh, my God you're still afraid of that man who caught you guys aren't you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Ross frowned, "He had an eye patch!"

Rachel just rolled her eyes as Ross continued, "But hey, that did sound like a good idea. We could take Emma with us and later, we could do something we could do something we'll both enjoy." He said wrapping his arms around her waits from behind.

"Uh, you better not be talking about that train ride that takes you to see that dumb dinosaur thing." Rachel said in a bothered tone. Ross Frowned as he pulled away. "Hey you're the one who brought two inch heels, you're gonna be thanking me for it later."

"I was not going to wear those, old torn tennis shoes you had for me!"

"They were not…" he stopped himself, "Ok lets just get Emma and go look around before we have this argument again. Emma!"

This time Emma came right away and Ross scooped her up into his arms, putting his finger to his lips, telling her to do the same, and she did. "Ross…" Rachel called as Ross and Emma walked ahead of her. Emma turned around to look at her mother.

"Shh!" she said and Rachel couldn't help but smile and put her finger to her mouth, as she caught up with Ross. No one noticed that the two couples and Emma were gone, Monica was looking down at her watch and when she wasn't doing that she was making sure no one was cutting in front of them, and Chandler was watching the twins laugh and play when Joey came over to him.

"Dude, check it out, I got Sleeping Beauty's phone number!" he told him grinning.

Chandler smiled, "That's great man. What's her name?"

"I just said Sleeping Beauty."

"No, real name."

"Oohh, yeah uh… Aurora."

"I mean…oh forget it."

"So how's it going with the twins?" Joey asked, after noticing Chandler looking over at his children. "It's going good. I mean really good, sure we just got here but they're having such a good time. I just wish I could save these moments forever, you know?"

"Oh I know a way you can save the moments!"

"This isn't like your I know a way to get to London by car is it?"

Joey frowned, "No." and then smiled again, "Check it out!"

Joey turned to his left side where a bag was placed and began searching, until finally he reappeared with the item he was looking for, "Smile your on Candy Camera!" he said grinning away as he began to record his friend with his video camera.

Chandler's face dropped, "Good God the Camera From Hell Strikes Back."

**There you are another Chapter another scene for TOW They Go to Disney Land! Hope You liked! Please Review!! Thanks!**

**Cheers**


	9. TOW They're Next!

**Hello All! You must be thinking two updates in one month? She really must be bored! Lol Well that's half true! Anywooo thanks so much for the reviews! They really brighten my day! Hope you like this scene I stayed up till 3 in the morning writing it, of course I could have gone to sleep if I wasn't also reading tips on how to be annoying in an elevator. There's some funny stuff in there! **

**Enjoy and Please review! **

Finally the Bings and Joey were next in line for the Peter Pan ride. The kids were very excited and so were Monica and Chandler. "Yes! Netherland here we come! " Joey cried when he saw how close they were to going on. "Joey..." Monica was going to correct him but Chandler shook his head.

"Hey kids, look at the camera," Joey told the kids, "and say Netherland baby!" he instructed while showing them how to say it with a pumped fist.

"Netherlands baby!" both Erica and Jack exclaimed just as their Uncle Joey had told them.

"Joey!" Monica exclaimed

"What?" he asked looking at her with a, 'it's no big deal' look across his face, "It's not like I told them to say…"

"Joey!" both Monica and Chandler exclaimed

"What! I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly and I'd like to keep it that way." Monica said glaring at him.

"Hey look the lines moving!" Joey said quickly moving up with the line, Monica just rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but you're gonna have to turn off that camera." The young man, who obviously worked there, told Joey. Joey looked at him as if his favorite toy was being taken away, "Why?!"

"Well because, we don't allow camera to be on during rides." He explained.

Joey struggled for a answer and finally came up with one. "Ah….aye! What about these poor kids here?" he asked gesturing to Jack and Erica, "How are they gonna remember this ride huh? I mean what if they're able to remember everything about this park except for this ride? How's that gonna make you feel? I mean really, do you really wanna take away this memory?"

The man looked at Joey, "I'm sorry sir. But there is a store right over there that sells items related to the ride and the shows pictures taken while you were on the ride." He said pointing to a small building close to where they were standing.

Joey looked at Chandler clutching the camera to his chest, with the same look he had before painted across his face, Chandler noticed. Chandler gave a small smile and patted his friends shoulder, "Yes, Joe we'll go to the store after the ride."

"Yeah baby!"

The family moved up once again they were now only a family away from their turn. At that moment Monica turned around to talk to the rest of the group about the plan "Ok guys…"she started as she turned around, "Oh my God!" she cried when she saw unfamiliar faces behind her, those faces looked at Monica with a concerned look over their faces.

"Sorry folks, she's reliving some bad memories right now. You see she used to have a hook for a hand, and well they didn't call Captain Hook, Hook caused he liked fishing." He said jokingly. No one laughed, "Mommy you said no one really had a Hook for a hand!" Chandler heard one kid cry, he hung his head, soon it shot right back up as he heard his wife ask him a question in a tone everyone feared.

"They're gone! Chandler they left! Where did they go?!"

Chandler began to panic some, "Uh…I don't know. Hey maybe they vanished! After all this is the land of magic isn't it?" he asked Monica just glared, "Maybe they turned into tiny little people like Tom Thumb. And Hey while were on that topic, why a thumb? I mean really why not Tom Toe? What's smaller than Tom Pinkie Toe!" he exclaimed

"Hey yeah!" Joey agreed

"You knew!" Monica exclaimed quite loudly, scaring Chandler causing him to jump back some. "No we didn't! No we didn't! Right Joe?" he said in a way only Chandler Bing could.

"Right!" Joey agreed, of course Joey being Joey could not just have 'right' be his answer. "We didn't know that everyone's been missing for over an hour."

Monica's jaw dropped as Chandler ran his hand down his face. Monica looked as if she were going to explode. "Oh no, the vein's back!" Joey exclaimed, "Kids hurry into the boat!" he told his godchildren helping them into the ride.

"I knew I shouldn't have been listening to your mp3 player!" Monica exclaimed ignoring Joey's action, "Annie and Rent show tunes! Think Monica!"

Chandler frowned, "Hey my mp3 player doesn't just have Annie and Rent show tunes!" he declared, "There's Grease too!"

Monica glared at him, and he cleared his throat.

"Now Mon, honey, sweetie. Calm down, you don't wanna ruin this for the kids right? I mean look how much fun they're having!" Chandler told his wife with his hands on her shoulders. Monica looked at her children to see them smiling waiting for the ride to began, she sighed.

"Alright." She said calmly but returned back into control freak Monica as she continued, "But if they think they are getting away with it! Oh they are so wrong!" Chandler nodded, "I know honey I know." "Oh I get to give my lecture now!" she said happily

Chandler smiled as he and Monica walked slowly over to the ride, "Um hey Mon, I'm not gonna get a lecture too right?" Joey asked innocently.

"No. Why what did you do?" Monica asked getting upset again.

"Um…nothing. Shot gun!" he shouted as he hoped into the ship.

**Another day another Chapter. Ha1 if only I wrote a scene everyday! lol Hope you liked! Please review! **


	10. TOW The Little Mermaid

**First of All thanks so much for all your reviews! So Sorry for not updating went on Vacation for awhile and then got back and you know that feeling when you don't wanna do anything! And then there are some other fics of mine I'm working on but that's something else something else that ain't working out too well… Anyways I'm back with another chapter, though it's not one of my favorites but it was asked by a reader that a character hit on one of the Friends! Btw if any one else has any ideas or would like to see something happen, (rides, sites ect) please share I haven't been to the since Kindergarten and though I have home movies I'm sure the park has changed! So let me know and you may just see/ read it in the story! Anyways I'm babbling; on with the show err story!**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel stood next to the new friend she had made at the park, watching as Ross and Emma talked to Princess Belle. The thought of Monica and her getting upset with them for taking off was far from her mind. She smiled as she watched the twp and let out a sigh. "Look how happy they are, and when I'm with them we're thrice that happy, or twice or oh whatever. I just don't understand, we're practically already a family! We have a kid together, we're raising her together, we love each other, and we live in a house together. We're just missing that one detail the million dollar wedding!" Rachel exclaimed, "I know we agreed to take it slow this time but it's been four years! Six years since Emma was born." Just then another thought came into her mind, "Don't even get me started don how many years it's been since we've known each other!" she declared.

After seconds of silence Rachel looked over to her new friend, "So what about you," she began, "Daisy how long did it take Donald to pop the question?"

Daisy Duck, in her pink dress and matching bow looked over at Rachel placing her hand to her head and then bring it down and showing it to Rachel.

Rachel gasped, "No ring!"

Meanwhile Ross and Emma were walking away from Princess Belle and over to Rachel when Emma tugged on her father's pant leg and he looked down. "What is it honey?" he asked kneeling down to her level. The little girl pointed to an area where a group of people were starting to form.

"Daddy its Ariel!" she exclaimed, and Ross looked over to where she was pointing.

"It sure is, but why don't we go get mommy first and then go meet Ariel." He suggested and then looked over at Rachel to find her standing next to Daisy Duck comforting her as she seemed to be crying on her shoulder. Ross looked confused but knew he shouldn't let Emma see one of her favorite Disney character's crying.

"Ok."

"Ok, ready to go meet Ariel?" he asked his daughter

"But what about…" Emma began trying to look for her mother

"Come on honey don't wanna keep the Little Mermaid waiting!" he quickly said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the small crowd.

When they reached the area, it didn't take long for Ariel to come to where they were standing. She did however noticed Ross before Emma. "Hi there." She said sounding abit seductively. Ross looked at her, "Hello." He said a bit nervously.

"Bringing your little sister to Disney Land? How sweet!" she told him making small talk. Ross stared her, she was an attractive woman, but then realized what she had said. He shook his head before answering.

"No, no, no, no, uh this is my daughter…" he began but was interrupted, "Oh and your wife?" the woman asked startling Ross.

"Um…well…you see…"

"I'll take that as 'she's not in the picture anymore'."

"Uh, Ariel the Little Mermaid…" Ross began

"That's just a stage name." she said looking at him through the corner of her eyes giving him a sly look, Ross took this chance to remind her and himself why they were there by moving Emma closer to her. That brought her back to reality as she smiled a great big Disney smile.

"Hi there!" she greeted Emma, "What's your name?" she asked as she signed Emma Autograph book.

"Emma." She said smiling

"That's a very pretty name," 'Ariel' said handing the little girl her book back, "I hope you have a good time here, Emma." She said smiling and then looked over at Ross, "And You, if you want to improve your time here, I'll be by Sleeping Beauty's Castel at noon." She informed him "You know what they say, 'Life is so much better under the _sheets'_." She said winking.

Ross looked over at the mermaid shocked then began to leave taking a double check as he did, when he did though she just smiled a sly smile and waved, he quickly turned his head., "I knew the Little Mermaid was too mature for Disney." He said to himself, "No wonder it's Joey's favorite Disney movie catchy songs my ass.' He mumbled to himself as he made his way to Rachel.

**Sorry for the long wait once more. Hope you liked it! Please review or share your ideas with me! Looking forward to hearing from you! Take care!!**


	11. TOW The Restroom

_**Hello All!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews they really keep me going! Glad you guys are enjoying this story! I've already got the next scene in my head, it's a bit longer then this chapter, so my question is would you like me to post it when it's done or when add other scenes so it's longer? Up to you guys! Thanks again fro the reviews! I look forward to hearing from you once more! Sorry if it's not the best been concentrating on Spanish class at the moment, and I really have to because well I speak Spanish the way Joey speaks French and we all know how well that is! Lol Anywoo on with the show err story!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Mike Hannigan came out of the restroom looking casual, and then took a seat on the bench that stood nearby. Just then a father and son walked over to where he was sitting.

"Here's one Cameron." The father told his son and they walked over to the bathroom, but Mike quickly jumped from his seat to block the door.

"You can't go in there!" he shouted startling the two.

"Why not?" the father asked

"Uh…" Mike struggled for an answer. "It's the women's' bathroom not the men's!" he said as if it were obvious.

Both farther and son looked at him strangely.

"Then how come the person isn't wearing a dress?" the boy asked.

"What girls can't wear pants?" Mike asked "What century are you living in?"

The boy continued to look confused as his father raised an eyebrow, "Then why does that sign have a person wearing a dress?" he asked and Mike struggled once more.

"I guess you guys are from the 19th century huh?"

The comment just went past the two as they attempted to enter the restroom, but again Mike stopped them.

"Ok, seriously you guys can't go in there." He told them.

"But I have to go!" the child whined

"But you can't use this restroom because…because um the people who go in never come out." He tried but failed as the father and son tried once more.

"Ok, ok in all seriousness you can't go in there because…Walt Disney is in there." Mike explained to the two. They looked at each other and then at him, each thinking he was crazy, but on Mike went. "Yeah you know that myth about him being frozen and kept in Disney Land? He's right in there. Frozen… In there."

"In the bathroom?" the father asked not at all convinced.

"His favorite room." Mike answered shrugging.

"Cool!" the boy cried "Come on Dad!" he exclaimed before trying once more for the bathroom.

"Alright all kidding aside, you can't go in there because…because." Mike sighed before answering them, "My wife is in there. We're trying to conceive a baby and we did _it_ in there and now I'm waiting for her to come out." He told them.

Father and soon looked at him frowning, "If you're next in line all you had to do was say so." The man said "Come on son." He said as he pushed his son in another direction, so they could look for another restroom. Mike looked defeated just as his wife came out of the restroom he desperately tried to keep the father and son from entering.

"Hi Honey!" she said cheerfully

"Hey." He said taking a seat on the bench once more

"You know I was thinking, we're doing this all wrong." Phoebe told her husband as she took a seat next to him.

"Um, Pheebs honey, I'm pretty sure there's only one way to do it."

"No I mean about where we're doing it." She went on and Mike looked at her.

"I thought you wanted us to try and have a baby in Disney Land." He half stated half asked

"Yeah duh!' she exclaimed, "I mean about the restrooms, we're going to the ladies from now on!" she exclaimed and Mike just smiled, "Have you guys ever heard of a trash can?" she asked. Mike simply patted her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, and Mike. You should've just told them the bathroom was out of order." She shared with him and his head dropped.

_**Hope you liked, hope I didn't make you wait too long! Please review! Thanks! And have a nice day!**_


	12. TOW Buzz Lightyear

_**Hello Hello!!! An update Surprise Surprise! Reason behind it I worked out the perfect system to update every week on Thursday around 7pm my time. Unfortunately life may be getting I the way. As of today I am thinking of join my school's Golf Team. And the practice time has effect my whole schedule! But I worked it out today it doesn't seem to be so bad, but I think it'll be more of a every two weeks. If we're lucky. Anywoo enough with my rambling. I Hope You enjoy this chapter! A bit short and more of a mondler chapter. Hope You Like please review! And enjoy!**_

It had been an hour or two since the Peter Pan ride, and though Chandler, Joey, and the twins seemed to have forgotten about everyone going their separate ways, Monica couldn't. Chandler pushed his children in their stroller as Joey walked beside him, his wife was not seen. Chandler knew however she couldn't be too far so he didn't worry, instead he turned his attention to his children. Stopping the stroller and getting in front of it then kneeling in front of them.

"Ok Erica," he began, "What do you want to do now?" he asked his younger daughter.

"Minnie's house!" she shouted her smile never leaving her face. Chandler smiled at her, and the turned to his son.

"Jack, are you ok with Minnie's house?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed happily and Chandler's smile grew more. The noise of the clearing of a throat though, made the smile shrink. Chandler looked up to see his friend standing behind the stroller, his arms crossed, and an upset expression appeared on his face. Chandler stood up.

"Joey," he said in a tone resembling the tone a parent would use to talk to their children, "Do_ you_ have a problem with Minnie's house?"

"No…" Joey answered, "It's just… Erica picked what to do last time!" he protested pointing at the young girl who continued to smile.

Chandler looked at his friend, "You're right Joe. Erica picked Space Mountain a ride she can't even get on." He replied sarcasm deepening with each word.

"See I told you!"

"Joey…"

"But..."

"Do you want to ride the teacups?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then behave. Let Erica pick what to do. No whining… and push the twins." Chandler ordered before walking off behind, leaving Joey to watch him a confused look on his face. However Joey just shrugged it off before talking to his niece and nephew. "Alright kids it's time to play Buzz Light-year! To Infinity and…behind!" he shouted as he pushed the stroller while running.

"No run…eh forget it." Chandler simply said with a wave of his hand.

It didn't take long for Chandler to find Monica. She was sitting on a bench her arms crossed looking bothered, Chandler walked over to her. "I'm sorry ma'am but you're going to have to leave. You see this is the _happiest_ place on Earth, not the _gloomiest_ place on Earth." He said trying to sound like someone who worked there, fooling Monica until she looked up. She smiled a small smile, "Hi." He said softly before sitting down next to her.

"Hi." She simply said

"You know, Joey stole a twenty from your purse." Chandler told her waiting for her to start shouting but she didn't.

"I don't care." She said instead, Chandler knew it was going to be a bit harder but he didn't give up.

"The twins lost their stuffed animals." He tried once more and Monica shrugged.

"Tell them we'll by them new ones before we leave."

"I spilled orange soda on the kid's stroller."

This time he hit his target. "What?!" Monica exclaimed standing up, "What is the first rule about pushing the stroller?! No food or beverages!"

Chandler smiled, "It's good to have you back honey." He said smiling and she couldn't help but smile too, while he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her seat. "So how you doing?" he asked her putting his arm her shoulder.

"How am I doing? Chandler our friends abandon us here! They snuck off without saying anything!"

"Well that is what sneaking off is other wise it would just be…" Chandler started but stopped what he was going to say when he noticed his wife wasn't even listening to him she was just going on.

"And now you're telling me Joey stole my twenty dollar, my kid lost their new toy and YOU spilled orange juice on their stroller! How does it sound like I'm doing?"

Chandler sat in silence for a few seconds and then finally spoke, "Actually it was orange _soda_." He said in a matter of factory tone, causing Monica to simply give him a long stare. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." He said sounding afraid.

Monica smiled as some before she began, "I'm sorry honey, it's just…I wanted this to be the best trip ever! And the way I planned it all out it was going to be the best trip ever!" she exclaimed, "But your friends had to take off and ruin everything for everyone!"

"Aw come on babe," Chandler began as he pulled her closer to him, "The kids are having a great time."

"They are?" She asked

Chandler smiled back, "Yeah, but they want their mommy to go on some of the rides with them."

Monica smiled but then it faded as she remembered, "Ugh but it won't be the same I mean everyone else is doing their own thing and we're not together so how are we suppose to have the best trip to Disneyland ever?!" she asked a bit loudly

"I know, I know." He said trying to sound sympathetic and pulling it off, "You know we may not be able to have the best trip ever but_ WE_ can have the best trip ever." He told her smirking

"Chandler we are not doing it in Mickey's house!"

Chandler frowned, "Not that, that doesn't sound good but I mean us you, me, and the kids. I mean just think about it." He started to explain to her "years later when we're sitting around the table talking about this trip we will be able to say that we had the best trip and everyone else will have to agree!"

Monica grinned, "You think so?"

"Oh I know it!"

"You think they'll really say in their own words we had the best trip while the had the worst?" she asked hopefully.

"If you're in the room they will have to!"

Monica's grin grew and she leaned against her husband, "Thanks Chandler," she said before kissing his cheek and Chandler grinned himself. "I'm so lucky I found you." She said

"I know." Chandler said sounding not at all modest Monica had to giggle at that before she continued.

"I mean really, I could have ended up with someone like….that guy." She said pointing out to a man with dark hair pushing a stroller while talking to a woman. "I mean what a shmuck, using those two kids to pick up women!"

Chandler smiled, "Ah yes the old baby magnet. Me and Joey did that once with…" but before Chandler could go on the couple realized they knew the man they were talking about.

"Joey!" the both cried getting up from their seat and running over to him.

"Uh-o." Joey said to himself as he heard his friends. He then turned to the young woman he had been talking to, "Gotta go!" he shouted as he pushed the stroller trying to out run his friends.

**_Hope you liked! Please review! Sorry if it was abit short but I am working on a longer chapter but I'm still not sure…anywoo Please review! And thanks for Reading! Have a Nice day!_**


	13. TOW Club 33

_**Hello Hello! Thanks fro All the reviews guys! I really love 'em! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And you'll review it as well! grin Better cut this off before I start babbling! Oh yeah! Sorry if the info about Club 33 isn't too correct i ahven't been to Disneyland in 10 years so i used the internt anyooo...Enjoy!**_

Ross and Rachel watched their daughter carefully as she made her way to the Dumbo ride she had been dying to get on. Both were smiling though and waving as Emma waved back to them.

"Bye Sweetie!"

"Have Fun!"

"Put on your seatbelt."

Were just a few of the things they told her from where they stood. When finally Emma looked elsewhere Ross and Rachel's forms dropped.

"Something tells me we didn't quiet think this through." Ross said not just to Rachel but to himself.

"Ugh you aren't kidding. But what can we do. I mean we want Emma to have fun right?"

"Yeah of course! But we also want to have some fun our self's right?" Ross questioned.

"Yeah of course!" Rachel exclaimed in the same tone Ross had said it in. She sighed once more as she leaned on her boyfriends shoulder. "What are we gonna do Ross?"

There was silence.

"Well we could find Monica and…" Ross started to say but Rachel interrupted him.

"Ok you got here once. Do you wanna killed here once?"

Ross frowned, "What you think she'll be that upset?"

Rachel crossed her Arms, "You remember that GPS system you guys put in their Siberian?"

Ross thought back for a few seconds, "Hey yeah. Whatever happened to that thing?"

"After an argument with Monica, it demanded to be removed." Rachel simply said and then watched Emma smile as she rode Dumbo.

"Guess we're just gonna have to do the responsible thing." Ross stated out loud.

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Right."

"She sure looks like she's having fun." Rachel went on to say and Ross smiled.

"Yeah she does."

"Um by the way," Rachel began turning her attention over to Ross, "When you said the responsible thing you meant…leaving her with Pheebs right?"

"Oh yeah." Ross said in agreement, meaning it completely.

Meanwhile the couple whose ears must have been burning, were walking hand in hand through the park.

"I'm pretty hungry." Mike said aloud.

"I know me too." Phoebe agreed, "Making a baby sure can make you hungry!" she said in only a way Phoebe could have and because of that Mike had to smile.

"Oo look here's a place!" she exclaimed walking over to a building with the name 'Club 33' printed on it.

Mike stopped her before she could walk over to the club, "Club 33, Pheebs?" he asked more then stated.

Phoebe looked at her husband, "Yeah I know," she began, "Club 33. Weird huh? I mean why not Club one or thirty two or thirty four? Huh what happened to those poor numbers, Mike?"

Mike stood there speechless.

"Well why you figure that out I'm gonna go get us a table at_ Club 33_." She said starting to walk over to the building once again, and once again

Mike tried stopped her, but this time failed.

Phoebe smiled at the man who was standing by the door way. "Hi there!" she said happily causing the man to frown some.

"Hello." He said with a almost English accent.

Mike who noticed the man frowning at his wife pulled her over to him after looking at the man and saying "Um excuse us." Once they were a bit farther from the man and the building, Mike began.

"Um Pheebs honey, I don't think we can going there…" he started to say but his wife interrupted him.

"Duh, Mike. I know that." She simply said smiling

"You do?"

"Yeah, we can't get in there we _have_ to get in there!" she exclaimed joyfully shocking Mike.

"But Honey…"

"Oh come on Mike, we have to get there. I mean that guy had a German accent you know…" she paused trying to figure out how to imitate the man she had just greeted, "oh you heard it." She said along with a wave of her hand.

"But…"

"Ok, Fine I see what you're worried about." Phoebe said confident

Mike frowned some what, "Something tells me you don't."

"Just follow me ok?' was all Phoebe had to say before walking once more to the building, Mike sighed as he followed close behind her.

"Hello. I'm Regina Philange." She said in her 'rich British accent' and Mike's face went from shocked to being covered with his hands, Phoebe however didn't notice. "And this is my husband…" she waited fro Mike to give a name but since he took a while she had to nudge him quite hard in the ribs.

"Uh I'm Mike…Bananahamick."

"_Bananahamick_?"

Phoebe quickly jumped in before Mike could answer, "He means Philange. Poor thing it his head on the teacup ride and has been completely… loopy doopy since then!" she explained still in her accent.

The man raised an eyebrow, but went on to do what he was doing out there, "May I see your membership card?"

"Heh?" Phoebe asked completely out of her accent

"Your membership card." The man repeated, "You _do_ have one _don't_ you?"

"But of course we _do_ have one." She went on her, accent back, as she began to search her bag. "It's in here somewhere. Naughty little card must have wandered off!" she said looking up smiling at the man but her smile faded when she saw he was doing the exact opposite, she then went back to _looking_ for the card. "Ah ha! There you are you bugar!" she exclaimed and the man began to try to see inside her purse.

As he did so Phoebe took the opportunity to grab her husbands' hand "Quick run!" she exclaimed before running into the building dragging her husband along with her.

"Ok kids say bye to Minnie." Monica told her children

The three along with Chandler and Joey were leaving Minnie's house. Erica and Jack hugged the mouse and Monica smiled before looking over at her husband who stood by the door way, arms crossed, looking a tad bit upset.

"Chandler, don't you wanna say bye to Minnie?" she questioned and Chandler remained silent, "Oh come on honey I'm sure she's forgiven you for getting scared when we took the family picture with her." She added in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah well…I still haven't forgiven her." He said in a childlike tone.

Monica smiled as she and her family began to leave the house. Joey stayed behind.

"Here's my number, incase things with you and Mickey don't work out." Joey told Minnie handing her a paper and then hurried to catch up with his friends. When he was out though, Minnie tore up the small paper.

Once Joey caught up to his friends and they walked on for a few minutes, his nephew asked him a question. "Uncle Joey are you gonna date Minnie Mouse?"

The three adults looked at the small boy, their faces showing shock.

"Uh…" Joey looked over at his friends and Jack's parents, but they weren't much help. "No…" he said unsure of himself.

Both Erica and Jack faces sadden, after hearing what their uncle said. Chandler not being able to see their faces like that, stepped in.

"Which in Joey language means 'Yes!'"

Joey's eyes widened, and both twins gave out a small cheer, and Monica looked at her husband with a look that said, "What?!" he however just shrugged it off.

"We want Minnie to be our Aunt!" Erica announced happily causing her parents to smile, her uncle however seemed to become more paranoid when she said that.

"Yeah!" Jack said in the same tone as his sister. "Uncle Joey and Minnie…" he began in a singing tone and his sister joined in, "Sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G…"

"Hold it a minute there guys." Joey stopped them, "if you're gonna sing that song don't just shout random letters out. Say it like this

K I S I N G." He explained.

The two children frowned.

"Well kids." Their father, who had his arm around their mother, began "Look like your gonna have to give Uncle Joey more spelling homework."

Erica and Jack nodded while looking at each other, Joey seeing this groaned.

"Aw man not again! It take time from my Baywatch!" he exclaimed

_**Well there you have it! The latest Chapter of TOW They Go To Disneyland! Until Next Week Hopefully! Please Review!**_


	14. TOW Emma Goes Missing at the End

**Haha! You thought I forgot didn't you? Well I almost did! But I didn't! Any woo this time this chapter has two scenes short ones but still two! I am looking for a betta reader please visit my profile page if you're interested. All information is given there! Well on with the chapter!**

**Oh and Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

After walking for a few minutes through the park Monica stopped, causing everyone to do the same. "Ok, there's a restroom right over there and I've got to go. Erica do you have to go, so you can come with me?"

The little girl shook her head

"Jack?" she asked making sure he didn't have to use the little boy's room

"No mommy."

Monica smiled at her two children, "Are you sure we're not stopping for a bathroom break for another half hour after this." She reminded them.

"We're sure." They said together

"Chandler?" Monica questioned surprising her husband.

"Me ha I… no." he simply said Monica smiled and then began to leave for the restroom.

"Uh Mon wait!" Joey exclaimed causing Monica to stop, to turn around and to look their way. Only to see Joey coming her way, "I'll come with you." He said in a sexy voice.

"Joey!" "Dude!" Both husband and wife exclaimed at the same time causing their children to giggle and Joey to jump back.

"What?!" he asked loudly, "It was a joke!" and then he turned to Monica, "Unless your up for the offer."

Monica gave him a deadpan look and left in the direction of the bathroom, "I'm gone!" she called as she did.

Standing there where Monica had left them the four 'kids' began to get restless even though they hadn't even been standing there for two minutes. Chandler looked at the faces of his children, as they sat on the bench beside him their faces showed boredom. And that was the last thing he wanted to see on his children's face while they were at the _Magical Kingdom_. He began to look around, stopping when he saw a small gift shop.

"Hey kids," he began causing the two to look up at their father, "Come on lets go on over into that shop."

"But won't mommy get mad?" Erica asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Hey who said I was scared of Mommy?"

"Uncle Joey." The twins simply said causing Chandler's face to drop.

"Joey!" he called startling, the falling asleep while standing, Joey.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked completely confused.

"Forget it." Chandler said with a wave of his hand before turning to his kids, "Come on lets go." He told them and the four began to walk towards the small gift shop that stood across from them.

Meanwhile the Hannigans had just been thrown out of Club 33.

"Yeah well who needs you?!" Phoebe screamed at the building, "We'll go to Club 32!"

"There is no Club 32." Mike explained to his wife

"Oh." Well…we'll go to Club 34!"

"No Club 34 either."

Phoebe thought for awhile, "Well we'll just go to Club 1! Where we're number one!" she exclaimed before Mike helped her sit down on the bench that stood behind them. Phoebe turned to her husband, "There is no Club 1 is there?"

"Nope."

Phoebe sighed; just then Ross and Rachel, as if on cue, walked over to the couple.

"Hey you guys!"

"There you are!"

"Oh hey!"

And "Hi guys." were said at about the same time as they all saw one another.

"Hey what's your favorite number?" Phoebe asked a bit randomly causing her two friends to stare at her.

"Whatever you do, do not say thirty three." Mike commented.

Ross and Rachel exchanged looks, "Anyway…" Ross said trying to change the subject.

Rachel cleared her throat, "So what do you guys think of Disney Land?"

"Oh it's so great!" Phoebe exclaimed before her husband could answer himself she went on, "Except for a certain number place!" she shouted leaning closer to the direction of Club 33.

"What she said." Mike simply said pointing at his wife. Ross and Rachel smiled smile smiles, "So what about you guys?"

"Oh so great!" the couple said together.

"Is Emma having fun?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh so much fun!" the said in the same tone they had used just seconds ago.

"In fact…" Rachel began, "Why don't you guys spend some time with her you know?"

"Yeah!" Ross jumped in, "It'll be great! I mean it's not fair that we get to see a child's face light up here in the _Magical Kingdom _while you guys don't!" he exclaimed, "Think how fun it'll be."

Mike and Phoebe exchanged smiles, "Aww you guys." The said together

"That's so sweet guys. I mean that you would let us spend time with your daughter so we could see the happiness of a child's face here!" Phoebe said loudly, her smile still on her face.

Ross and Rachel nodded in agreement, while trying to look modest at the same time.

"Thanks guys." Mike said

"Yeah thanks guys…but no." Phoebe said dropping her cheery tone and some of her smile as well.

Ross and Rachel's faces dropped and looked at their friends in shock. "What?!" they asked

"Yeah you heard me." Phoebe said crossing her arms, "We will not play babysitter while you two are off doing it in Club 33. Especially if you're in Club 33!"

"What…Pheebs we just want you and Mike to…"Ross began to explain but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Oh forget it Ross, she's to smart for us! I knew we should have gone to Joey!" she stated. "Come on lets get Emma and go." She said as she turned around to grab her daughters' hand. "Come on Emma." She then realized her daughter wasn't behind her, "Emma? Oh My God! Emma!" she exclaimed as she began to look around for her daughter. "Emma's gone!"

"What?!" Ross exclaimed as he also began to search for their little girl.

"Oh great it's the 'Oh no we lost Emma' skit." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

Rachel looked at her friend, "Phoebe we're serious!"

"Oh great it's the 'Phoebe we're serious' skit." Phoebe said in the same tone.

"Pheebs!" Ross exclaimed

"And now it's…"

"Phoebe come on!"

Phoebe looked at her husband, "Oh my God, they're serious!" Mike nodded before the couple stood up and helped their friends find their daughter.

**Well there you have it Chapter 14 of TOW They Go to Disney Land! Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for reading! And Have A Nice Day!**


	15. TOW Donald Duck

_**Ok once more I updated abit later on this Thursday but that's not the point! I did update!**_

_**Anywooo Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Glad you're enjoying it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Please Enjoy and Review!**_

While the two couple looked for Emma; Joey, Chandler, and the twins were in the gift shop that Chandler had pointed out to them. All four of them had large smiles across their faces as they looked at the items.

"Hey kids check this out, who am I?" Chandler asked before turning around and reappearing with a cap of Donald Duck's head. He then, of course made the classic Donald Duck noise.

His children smiled small smiles, while is best friend just stared at him.

"Ooo I know!" he exclaimed, "You're Chandler, making a fool of himself in front of his kids!"

Chandler's face dropped, "What are you talking about it, they love it right kids?"

However before Erica or Jack could answer Joey jumped in, "No they don't. They like Mickey Mouse better, like any normal person!"

"Yeah because whenever someone sees a duck they climb up on a chair screaming, whereas with a mouse you feed it bread at the pond." Chandler stated sarcasm deep in his voice.

Joey glared at his friend and then stuck his index finger in the air, "Ah ha!" he exclaimed "You were scared of the Duck!" he said referring to the pet the two had years ago.

"No! But you just admitted that Donald is better then Mickey!" Chandler pointed out, "Ah ha ha!"

Joey's face dropped, he obviously didn't think it all the way through, "Mickey's better then Donald!" he simply shouted

"Na ah!"

"Ya ha!"

"Na ah!"

"Ya ha!"

"Na…ok we are not having this argument again!" Chandler declared before walking away.

Joey just shrugged and looked over to where his God kids were standing, he then decided to go over there. "Hey Guys."

"Hey Uncle Joey." They greeted

"Uncle Joey will you take us to go meet Pocahontas over there?" Erica asked sweetly pointing outside the shop to a crowd of people

"Please!" the two said doing their best puppy dog eyes.

Joey thought about it for a second or two and then looked over to where the kids had pointed to his jaw dropped, "That's not Pocahontas that's Poca hotness." He then shook his head and went on "I don't know kids, I mean you're dad really wants to spend time with you." He reminded them, and just at that second as if on cue, Chandler's voice was heard.

"Oh my God! A Donald Duck original shirt!"

Joeys' small smile dropped, "Quick before anyone finds out we're with that duck lover!" he said in a tone that only the kids could hear and then the three ran out of the store.

After waiting a minute or two, Joey, Erica, and Jack were finally able to talk to Princess Pocahontas.

"How" she greeted and Joey responded with out skipping a beat, "you doin'?"

Pocahontas giggled some and the brother and sister exchanged looks. They knew this would probably happen. Looking around, they were going to go off exploring but stopped when they saw a familiar face standing by a tree.

"Emma!" they exclaimed as they ran to their cousin leaving their uncle to flirt with the character.

"Hi guys!" Emma greeted once the twins reached her.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Erica asked sounding like her mother

"I don't know." Emma shrugged her shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

Jack and Erica exchanged looks, "Helping Uncle Joey pick up girls." They told her and she nodded a nod that one could tell she had been there before.

"Have you been on the dumb ride yet?" Emma asked her cousins

"No" they said shaking their heads.

"Come on lets go then!" she said getting ready to take full charge.

"Wait we can't go alone!" Erica said sounding more and more like Monica.

"Let's take Uncle Joey! He's the closest thing to being alone!" Jack said in a tone his father would use, and the two girls nodded before walking over to their uncle.

"Yeah I'm great with kids, they love me." Joey told Pocahontas

"Uncle Joey." they called

"Yeah I'm the only one who really understands their language."

"Uncle Joey!"

"Aren't they calling you?" Pocahontas asked

"Who?" Joey asked and then realized what she was talking about, "Oo!" he said before looking over at the three kids. "Hey guys…Emma how did you get here?"

"I was born!"

Joey frowned, "Okaaayyy, what's going on?"

"We wanna go on the Dumbo ride!" Jack exclaimed happily

"Oh sorry Buddy we can't, we gotta stick to your mom's schedule. If I get in trouble one more time….I can't get on the Tea Cup ride." He said pouting like a small child.

The trio exchanged looks, "We can make sure, you go on the Tea Cup ride." Erica said trying her best to sound grown up.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Really?" the children nodded and Joey thought. He shook his head however, before giving them an answer. "No kids, we can't. besides what's so great about the Dumbo ride? It's got the word Dumb in its name!" he exclaimed and then thought, "Doesn't it?"

The twins nodded while looking defeated, while Emma kept trying.

"But Uncle Joey! It's like riding an elephant!" she told him

"Those guys stink." He responded

"You can see everything when you're riding it."

"That's what airplanes are for!"

Emma thought for awhile then came up with an idea, "You can stretch your arms out like this," she said while extending her arms, "And it feels like your flying!"

Joey thought once more, "I call the red one!" he exclaimed before running off to the ride and the small children followed him.

_**Well there you go the latest chapter of TOW They Go to Disneyland. Hope You liked! Please Review and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! And Have a nice day!**_


	16. TOW Monica Panics

Monica looked at her watch and continued to look around; she could have sworn this was where she had left her family. She sighed and continued to look, finally her eyes landed on the gift shop. With her kids and Joey, Chandler probably wasn't able stay in control, jeeze when he's taking care of a puppy he can't even stay in control.

She walked into the store and began to look around for anyone that she knew. Having no luck she went over to the fitting rooms and began to call for her husband

"Chandler. Chandler! Where are you?"

"Well I don't know where Chandler is but I do know where Donald Duck's number one fan is!" Monica heard her husband shout. She turned around and seconds later saw her husband standing in front of her. Or what looked like him. It was hard to tell with the clothes he was wearing. The same Donald Duck hat that he had before, a Donald Duck Hawaiian print like shirt, sunglasses with the ducks head as the rims of the lens, and a small but not small enough stuffed keychain of Donald clipped to his belt loop.

Monica looked Chandler, "Why does it look like this store threw up on you?"

Chandler's once large smile dropped, "Oh come on Mon this is cool! Right kids?" he asked turning around "Kids?" he called again not finding them where he thought they were.

"Chandler why do you keep calling kids?" Monica asked began to fear the worst

Chandler looked over at his wife, "Well honey they never come to me when I call chickens or frogs. 'Kids' seems to be the one that works best." He told her and shrugged as he finished, "Go figure."

"Chandler!" she said in an annoyed tone which seemed to scare Chandler a bit as he began to back up.

"Now Mon, its ok they've gotta be around here. Somewhere…They couldn't have gotten that…." Before he could finish though, Monica began to have a panic attack.

"Oh My God! They're lost! Oh my God, how could this happen?! Why did this happen? They can't be lost! They're my kids! They've known how to stick to a schedule since they were three!" she said in a rather fast pace.

"…far." was all Chandler Bing had to say.

"Chandler!"

"Ok, ok." He said taking off the sunglasses and placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Just let me find Joey and then the three of us will go look for them." He instructed as he began to walk ahead looking for his friend.

"You lost Joey too?!" his wife exclaimed stopping him in his tracks.

Chandler turned around, "Oh come on Mon, they're people you don't _loose_ people." He explained to her and then turned around to continue to look for his friend, "I just misplaced them." He said mostly to himself.


	17. TOW They Mention Marcel

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, one more day till Friday! And a new Chapter for this story! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I Hope you'll continue to do so! Anyways better get on with the story huh?**

**Well here's the latest Chapter Hope you enjoy!**

"I can't believe you lost our daughter Ross!" Rachel exclaimed

She and her boyfriend along with their friends Mike and Phoebe had been looking for the young girl for several minutes and had no luck.

"Me?!" Ross asked loudly, "I'm not the one who lost Marcel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Uh! Not the damn monkey again!"

Ross frowned, "Hey he was more then a monkey!"

"Ross he was a pet monkey that humped any with _or_ without a pulse!"

Mike and Phoebe watched the couple bicker.

"You had a pet monkey?" Mike asked Ross and before Ross could answer Mike went on, "That's so cool!"

"Thank you!" Ross said in a way only Ross could have said it, while Rachel rolled her eyes and Phoebe stared at her husband.

Chandler and Monica walked out of the gift shop, Chandler was still wearing his Donald Duck shirt and cap. "Oh come on Mon, it's a set you can't break up a set." Chandler told his wife, who looked upset, as he followed behind her.

"Chandler if it was a set, they'd be attached to each other, not to _you_!" she pointed out somewhat loudly.

Chandler stopped in his tracks and thought for a few seconds finally coming up with a response, "Not all set are attached to each other, take….Jack and Erica!"

Monica stopped and turned around to see her husband, she crossed her arms, "Oh you mean the twins that you wanted to separate at birth _or_ the twins that you lost?"

Chandler stayed quiet for a long while, he finally cleared his throat, "So you hate my outfit?"

Monica couldn't help but give a small smile as she sat down on a bench, her arms still crossed, Chandler sat down beside her. "Chandler what are we gonna do?"

"You mean about my outfit or…"

Monica opened her mouth to say something but immediately closed it when she heard familiar voices becoming louder and closer. Chandler obviously heard it as well as he exchanged looks with his wife.

"Is that…" he started to ask, "Ssshhh!" Monica demanded scarring Chandler, but she didn't notice as she continued to listen to the familiar voices.

"Just admit it!' a masculine voice was heard saying

"No!" came the response in a feminine tone.

The voices became louder as the figures walked a bit closer to the couple.

"Come on Rach, just admit it. You never liked Marcel."

"Ross…"

Just then Monica quickly stood up from her seat startling Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike. "You!" she shouted pointing her finger at her friends who were now very frightened.

"Who me?" Rachel asked in a small frightened tone.

"Yes you." Monica said her upset tone never changing.

"Couldn't be." Phoebe said throwing her two cents in.

"Then who?" Chandler asked from his seat, earning him confused glances from his friends "Sorry, one too many Wiggles DVDs."

**There you go Chapter 17 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day!**


	18. TOW They Panic

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I Hope you'll continue to do so! Anyways better get on with the story huh?**

**Well here's the latest Chapter Hope you enjoy!**

"What are you guys doing here?" Monica asked ignoring her husbands comment, "Here to tell us that you're having the best vacation here at Disneyland?" she questioned but before she could receive an answer she went on, "Oh no you can't, because you're not with us. And we're the ones having the best time _ever_ in Disneyland!"

Her friends and husband all exchanged somewhat frightened looks, Phoebe cleared her throat, "One sec Mon." she said before signaling Rachel, Ross, and Mike into a huddle.

Once in a small huddle, Phoebe began to talk, "Ok. We can't let Monica know that we're not having a great time and we can not let her know about Emma either. If we do she'll be gloating like…a goat!"

The threesome looked at the blond confused.

"Or something else that gloats!"

"Ok Pheebs, I think we got it." Ross said as he began to break up the huddle.

"Um actually Monica we…" Phoebe started to say but Rachel interrupted her, before she could finish.

"Lost Emma!" Rachel said on the verge of tears as she hurried to her best friends arms.

"Oh my God!" Monica shouted before hugging Rachel, "We're so having a better time!" she told Chandler.

"Well that went well." Ross said before he walked over to the bench, and Phoebe and Mike followed close behind.

Rachel sat beside Monica on the bench while the others stood, "And now we can't find Emma!" she said on the verge of tears once more. "Ugh! I'm a terrible mother!"

"No you're not honey."

"Yes I am Mon! I mean you have your kids completely under control. _And_ you have two and I can't even take care of one!" Rachel exclaimed crying some again, Monica couldn't help but smile a small smile.

"Oh don't worry, Rach we'll find her." Monica said comforting.

"Yeah I mean we're looking for our kids too…" Chandler began to say and when he did Monica glared and their friends looked at him in shock. "And by kids, I mean goats." He said off the stares.

"Ok what the hell is with everyone and goats?!" Ross asked loudly this time it was him got that stares. He cleared his throat, "Sorry…too much sun today." Chandler patted his friends' shoulder.

"So wait a minute you guys lost the twins?!" Rachel exclaimed in disbelief.

"No." Monica said not sounding convincing.

Her friends then all gave her their own look that said, "Oh come on." Monica look down, "We lost Joey too."

"Oh my God!" they said together

"Well look on the bright side they could be with a responsible adult." Mike offered.

"Ok you've met Joey right?" Chandler asked

"Ugh we don't even know if Joey's with them." Rachel said running her hand through her hair

"Oh my God, what if they ran away?" Monica asked aloud stirring up worried feeling in her friends. They all then began to talk; Mike tried to get their attention by speaking louder.

"Don't worry those kids won't run away from you guys." He said and the quieted down, "You're terrific parents…"

"We are." Monica told Chandler, and he smirk while Ross and Rachel looked at their friends frowning.

"You all are." Mike said upon seeing this, "I just hope when me and Phoebe have kids we'll be like you."

"Yeah ok." Phoebe snorted

"Anyway, don't worry no kid in their right mind would runaway"

The set of parents looked at each other, and nodded feeling some tension be released as they realized their children did not run away.

"Well, at least we know Emma, Jack, and Erica didn't run away." Chandler stated, "But what about Joey?"

They all smiled until Ross shared with them, a thought that came into his head.

"What if that means they were kidnapped?"

That's when the smiles dropped, and the nervousness took over the parents. Both Mike and Phoebe tried to ease their nerves.

"Don't worry you guys, your kids know better. They know not to talk to strangers." Mike stated

"That's true." They all said.

"But they don't know they're not supposed to take candy from strangers!" Chandler pointed out, beginning to have a panic attack, "Damn Halloween!"

"Chandler, honey don't worry Joey's probably with him. He'd stop them" Monica comforted her husband.

"Yeah either that or beat them to the candy." Ross pointed out.

"You guys are right, Joey's with them." Phoebe said, "It would have to be a hot girl with candy." She said after a long pause.

**There you go Chapter 18 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day!**


	19. TOW The Kid's Scene

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I Hope you'll continue to do so! Anyways better get on with the story huh? And just incase I do not get to update Next Thursday, Happy Thanksgiving!!**

**Well here's the latest Chapter Hope you enjoy!**

Joey stood in front of the three children his arms crossed, "See I told you we shouldn't have gone on that Dumbo ride." He said trying to sound mad.

"We're sorry Uncle Joey." Jack said trying his best to sound innocent

"Yeah well sorry isn't…uh-o" he said before leaning over the large trashcan making bizarre noises. "Ugh… make that corndog come back." He said when he came back up.

"Sorry Uncle Joey." The three said.

"Hey I know!" Erica shouted, "Let's go on the _Haunted Mansion_!"

"Yeah!" her brother and cousin exclaimed while her uncle's eyes widened with fear.

"No!" he exclaimed and Erica, Jack, and Emma looked over at him.

Emma walked over to her Uncle Joey and grabbed his hand, "Its ok Uncle Joey. It's not really haunted."

Joey looked down at her, "No Emma we…" then Erica walked over to the two and grabbed the same hand Emma was holding.

"Yeah, and we'll get you another corndog afterwards." She said.

"Erica…"

It was then Jack's turn as he walked over to his uncle and grabbed his free hand, "Don't worry Uncle Joey, you can sit in the middle."

"Well that would help a little bit but…Ah! No! No! We can't go on anymore rides until we find your parents!" he said in a loud, anything but upset, tone.

"Why not?"

"Because…then we'll get kicked out!" he said but his audience did not look convinced.

"Yo Samitty Sam will some after us?" he tried

"That's the Looney toons" Jack said his arms crossed

Joey thought, "The Joker?" he tried once more and yet again failed.

"Ok look it's because…your parents are worried about you." He said telling the truth but the kids didn't seem to think so.

The trio exchanged looks and snorted, "We believed the Looney toons one more." Emma said speaking for the three.

Joey frowned, "Oh come on you know they are. Your mom…" he said pointing at Emma "is probably going crazy looking for you. And your mom…" he said now looking over at the twins "is probably coming up with some crazy plan on a way to find you."

The three children nodded that did sound like their mothers.

Joey continued to go on looking now at Emma. "And your dad is trying to calm your mom down but is freaking out himself. And your dad is probably making corny jokes about all of this!"

The children giggled and as they did Joey's face dropped to a pout. "I want my mom and dad!" he then sat down on the bench still pouting at Emma, Erica, and Jack sat down to comfort him.

**There you go Chapter 19 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! And once again just incase Happy Thanksgiving!**


	20. TOW The Bench

**_Hello? Anybody out there? So sorry for holding back these three months! I've really missed hearing from all of you! In case you didn't read my 'blog' here I was doing my own thing for the writers strike, trying to be part of it too because I live too far away to help protest. But I am happy to report the strike is over and though I wanted to wait until the shows too came back on the air I couldn't wait! Hope you'll all forgive me for the long wait! And will continue to stay tuned because I've still got quite a few chapters to go and unless knock on wood something drastic happens I'll be posting every Thursday!_**

**_Enjoy! Please review and forgive! Oh yeah and Happy Valentine's Day!_**

The six sat there on the bench trying to come up with a plan while at the same time trying to get a seat on the bench, that only sat four. After struggling for minutes they all looked over at Chandler Bing.

He knew what this meant "Oh no you don't!"

"Come on Chandler."

"Me? Why me?" Chandler asked sounding completely shocked and hurt.

His friends exchanged looks and then looked back over at him.

"Well Chandler," Rachel began and then cleared her throat, "You've got a bubble butt." She said trying her best not to hurt him but also in a tone that seemed to say it was obvious.

"What… I…Monica!" he called for his wife for some back up.

"Well..." his wife struggled. "You have been eating a lot of sweets…"

After looking at the five with a shocked expression Chandler spoke, "Ok, alright…" he said trying not to sound hurt but in reality did no such thing.

"Oh Come on Chandler." They all seemed to say once again, Chandler though took a few steps back.

"No, no, no, no. Don't worry about me. No big deal really. I'm just going to have to rethink my survivor team members." He said as if it were nothing, which it really was.

"Chandler that's dumb."

"Oh No! No…you're dumb…" he said before getting into a small argument with his friends.

"Wait a minute you guys." Phoebe began, "Chandler's right."

Chandler took that as a cue to look smug, "Thanks Pheebs I…"

"Move it Geller!" she demanded shocking everyone, but after a few seconds Monica, Mike, and even Rachel began to back her up.

"What?!" he shouted but Phoebe pushed all of her weight against everyone causing Ross to loss his balance and fall off the bench and on his bottom.

"Hey!" he shouted but no one seemed to notice.

Chandler did though, "Don't worry man." He said putting his hand on his friends' shoulder, "one of you guys is still on my team."

Ross gave a shy smile, "Thanks man." He said putting his own hand on his friends shoulder. Chandler gave a small smirk and then when Ross looked away he looked at his wife shaking his head, letting her know she was the one he meant was still on his team.

Phoebe, Mike, Rachel, and Monica continued to sit on the bench as both Ross and Chandler stood, looking tired and annoyed by the fact that they couldn't sit down

"Ok Mon," Phoebe began, breaking the silence they were in.

"Ok what?" her friend asked confused

"Ok…get into Monica mode." She said as if it were obvious.

"Monica mode?" Monica asked somewhat upset

"Yeah you know, release the vain!"

"The vain?" Monica asked getting upset as she stood up.

"Oh look there it is!" Phoebe cried, but before Monica could say or do anything Chandler helped her sit back down.

"Mon, it's ok. Forget her, we've got to figure out what we're gonna do." Chandler told his wife and she nodded, "You're right, you're right."

The six of them, then went back to their thinking. Just then Mike sat up straight as an idea popped into his head, "Hey I know! We could all split up and look for them."

Everyone but Monica, who continued to sit on the bench and think, became interested.

"Yeah, we could all go to different parts of the park!" Ross said excited

Chandler looked at his old college roommate, "Right because what he said just sounds dumb." Ross glared at him but broke it as his girlfriend spoke.

"And the person who finds them could call the others on their phone."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Phoebe feeling left out decided to add something into the plan. "Ok Ross you and Rachel go that way." she said pointing to the left, "Chandler you and Monica go over there." she continued now pointing to the right, "And Mike and me…"

"Mike and I." Ross corrected, but when he saw Phoebe give him a death glare he covered it with a cough.

"will go that way." Phoebe finished pointing forward. Just as everyone was getting ready to leave Monica stood up, "I got it!" she exclaimed and before any of her friends could tell her they already had a plan she began telling hers.

"We'll split up! Phoebe you and Mike go up ahead, Ross and Rachel you go to the left and Chandler and I…"

"Told you it was I." Ross whispered to Phoebe. She once again glared at him only this time instead of covering it with a cough Ross hid behind Rachel.

"will go to the right. And whoever finds the kids will call everyone else on their cell phones!" Monica finished with a large smile across her face. The other five just exchanged looks. One of them finally got the courage to say something.

Mike cleared his throat, "Um Monica that's pretty much what we had just planned."

"Yeah, but mine's better."

Rachel frowned, "How?"

Monica crossed her arms, "Because I said it."

It was silent for a few seconds and then they all began to speak saying things like,

"True."

"Yeah."

"I'll go with that."

"She's got a point."

And

"Right!"

**There you go Chapter 20 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! And once I'm sorry 'bout the long wait!**


	21. TOW Joey Sings

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! And I actually posted, even though it's late, well 10 o'clock here, but its still Thursday!! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I Hope you'll continue to do so!**

Little Jack Bing walked with his sister Erica and Cousin Emma as they talked about the ride they had just finished riding.

"Well it might be a small world after all. But that's got to be the longest ride of all." he said in a tone that you could tell he was Chandler's son.

"You're telling me!" his sister agreed.

"Yeah," Emma began, "but those dress those blonde singing girls were wearing were cute."

Her cousins both looked at her, she simply shrugged though. "My mom's in fashion."

Before Jack could say anything which would most likely sound like something Chandler would have said, their Uncle Joey walked up from behind them.

"_Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all!" _he happily sang to himself, "And they said I couldn't do Broadway."

The three children looked up at him, "Uncle Joey, I thought you said we couldn't ride anymore rides?" Emma asked

"Well…um…we had to go on that one!" was Joey's response.

"Why?"

"Because…why do you kids ask so many questions?!" he asked trying to change the subject

"What?" they all asked confused

"Doesn't feel good does it?" he asked and then sighed as realized he was going to have to give them an answer. "Look we rode that ride because…we were looking for your parents."

The three exchanged looks as their uncle went on, "I didn't see them in there though did you?"

"No." they said while shaking their heads.

"Well guess that means…" he began but was interrupted.

"We get to ride another ride!" Emma exclaimed

"Yeah!" the twins shouted as Joey's eyes widened, that was not what he was going to say.

"What? No, No! Wouldn't you guys rather walk the park and look at the pretty rides, and bushes, and princesses." he said as a woman dress as Cinderella walked past them of course Joey couldn't help but ask "How _you_ doin' ?"

'Cinderella' simply walked passed him, and he frowned. "Must have been a sale on glass slippers." he said aloud, the children, however did not hear him.

"We should ride the _Haunted Mansion_!" Erica exclaimed. They had yet to ride that ride and like Joey wanted to ride the Tea Cups they longed to ride the Haunted Mansion.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed as once again their Uncle Joey's eyes widened.

"No, we can't ride that we…" he began to protest.

"Uncle Joey, it's not really haunted." Emma reminded him.

"You don't know that." he said pouting.

"But Uncle Joey it's right over there!" Jack said pointing to a building that did in fact look like a mansion that was haunted.

"It doesn't look that bad…" he said mostly to himself he continued to think, "and it is right there. We won't have to walk…" then something popped into his head, "Do I still get a corn dog?"

Erica and Jack along with Emma all nodded and a smile sprang to Joey's face. "Let's go!" he shouted before running up ahead as the kids giggled as they followed him.

As they continued to run to the ride a loud wicked laugh came from the ride, Joey's smile dropped as soon as he heard it while also stopping dead in his tracks. "I call middle." he said in a frightened tone to the kids once they caught up with him.

**There you go Chapter 21 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! Oo and if you have any suggestions feel free to share!**


	22. TOW They get a Clue

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! And I actually posted, again!! lol Thanks to all who have reviewed! And to my Betta Reader Juh! I Hope you'll continue to do so!**

"Chandler, you were the one who said we had to concentrate on finding the kids, and that means looking for them in every single possible place!" Monica said quiet loudly as she and her husband continued to walk the park.

Chandler looked over at his wife, "No, that means we should think only about finding the kids, and nothing else." he stated and off Monica's deadpan look he went on, "Mon, I love you. And I love our kids. And I'd do anything for you guys." Monica smiled, "But you can not make me go to that _house_, that belongs to that _mouse_! I am no louse and…"

"Ok I get it!" Monica said loudly wanting her husbands rhyming to end.

Chandler simply grinned.

"C'mon let's go check over here." Monica said as she gestured towards the ride entitled, _The Haunted Mansion_. Chandler looked over at his wife who, "The Haunted Mansion? Ok Mon, first lesson about looking for a lost person, know a little something about that person."

"Chandler the kids have been dying to ride that ride ever since they saw the movie." Monica pointed out.

"Yes, but Joey will die if he rides that ride." Chandler responded.

"What, you don't think the kids could convince him to ride that ride?" Monica questioned.

"Are we talking about the same Joey?"

Monica rolled her eyes, just then she saw a small little boy holding his fathers hand run past them, and to the Haunted Mansion. "See, a six year old is excited to go on the ride. Don't you think Joey would be?"

Chandler stared at his wife, "My Joey has dark hair and eyes, and likes sandwiches. What's yours like?" he asked putting his hand under his chin. Monica couldn't help but smile.

"Ok, maybe you're right." she sighed causing Chandler to grin and grab her hand.

The two got ready to walk past the ride and onto the next attraction but an overheard conversation made them stop in their tracks.

"But daddy why doesn't that man want to let the other people ride the ride?" a little girl, who must have been seven or eight, asked her father.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think that's what happened. I think he was just scared." her father said and as Monica and Chandler heard this they stopped dead in their tracks, looked at each other and said, "Joey!" before running over to the ride.

**There you go Chapter 22 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! Oo and if you have any suggestions feel free to share!**


	23. TOW The Biker Man

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! And I actually posted, **_**again**_**!! lol Thanks to all who have reviewed! And to my Beta Reader Juh! I Hope you'll continue to do so!**

Monica and Chandler continued running past the people in line, despite their complaining. While Chandler would say a quick 'sorry' or 'excuse me', Monica pushed and shoved anyone in her way, determined to find her kids. They were almost there, when a large biker-looking man, who had obviously been standing in line for a while, blocked their path.

"And, where do you think you're going?" He asked crossing his arms, while frightening Chandler.

"Um…uh…" he struggled for an answer, "Behind you, good sir." Chandler finally said, before getting in line, in the spot behind the 'biker man.' Monica, however, did not follow him.

"Move it, buster." she told him after failing to get on the other side of him.

"What did you say?"

At this moment, Chandler, who was still a bit scared of the man, spoke up. He gently tapped the man on the shoulder, "Just so you know, I'm not with her, I saw her running, and well, I guess I've seen _Forrest Gump_ one too many times. Ha ha…ha." he quickly shut up when he saw that the 'biker' was not amused.

Monica, at this time tried to cross over but yet, again failed. "Ugh, would you just let us pass!" Monica demanded more then asked, "We don't even wanna ride the dumb ride!"

The man lifted up an eyebrow, "How do I know that?"

"She's pregnant!" Chandler exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't know her?" a woman, who was standing in line as well, asked.

This shocked Chandler, "Ugh, well I don't, but you can just tell." he said while walking over to Monica, "She's got that special glow, can't you see it?"

"Oh yeah," the biker began, "that glow…" he said while forming a round belly with his hand, causing Monica's eyes to widen with anger. Seeing this, Chandler knew they had to leave.

"We better get going…" he announced as he carefully pushed his wife towards the ride.

"No!" a manly voice yelled.

While the Bings made their way through the crowd, and to the ride, their children along with their niece sat in the ride, looking embarrassed as their Uncle Joey continued to put up a fight with the man who was in charge of making sure they passengers were seated safely.

"Sir, you need to move behind them." he told Joey in a much frustrated tone as he pointed to the area where Emma was sitting by herself. The twins sat in front in their own cart, which was where Joey was trying to sit.

"But I called middle." Joey told the man in a childish tone.

The man rubbed his temples, "Sir, the carts sit two people, and no more."

"But…" before Joey could say anything, he heard someone call his name.

"Joey!"

Immediately, Joey looked up and saw his best friend and his wife jogging to where they were. "Chandler!" he exclaimed before pushing the man he had been arguing with and running to his friend. Joey embraced Chandler in a tight hug as Monica went over to the children, while people waiting their turn for the ride watched the two men.

Joey sensing they were being watched looked up and over at the people, but did not let go of Chandler, "What? You've never seen to guys hugging? C'mon, this is California!" he said before putting his head back down.

Chandler simply patted his friends back as he tried to break his friends' embrace, but was unsuccessful.

Ross and Rachel continued looking for their little girl, in the direction they were given.

"Ugh, lets just face it Ross, I loose everything!" Rachel exclaimed, Ross put a comforting arm around her, but before he could say anything Rachel went on. "I lost Monica's earring, I lost Marcel, I lost Ben, and now, I lost Emma."

Ross pulled his girlfriend closer to him," Oh come on Rach, you're not…wait a minute, you lost Ben?"

Rachel slowly looked at Ross, her eyes somewhat wide. "No."

Ross just frowned.

"It was when he was a baby." she stated, as if it would make it better, "I brought back the right one!" she paused, "At least, I think I did."

"I wondered where he got those eyes." Ross said aloud.

It was Rachel's turn to frown, as she looked at him, "I thought he got them from Susan."

Ross shot her a some what of a death glare, and she went back to being upset.

"See, I'm a terrible person!"

Ross gave her a small smile, "No, you're not sweetie, you're just…"he started, but when he saw her look up at him a sad look covering her face, he decided to not say what he was going to say "No, you're not sweetie."

As they embraced in a small hug, Ross looked around the park "Hey look, there's Jasmine!" He said pointing at a woman dressed as Princess Jasmine. Rachel looked over to see.

"Ugh, Ross, her clothes are so out of style, why would I wanna meet her?"

Ross stared at her with a deadpan look.

"Oh maybe, she's seen Emma!" Rachel said hopefully, "Ross, do you think she has?"

Ross continued to star at Rachel, that was his exact idea, he cleared his throat before answering, "No harm in asking." he said happily.

The two began to walk over to the Princess, when Ross suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong honey?" Rachel asked concerned, "Is the guy with the eye patch there?"

Ross frowned, "No…" he said before trying to look casual as he looked around to make sure the man wasn't near them, "I, uh Rach, why don't you go get us something to eat?"

"Why?" Rachel asked crossing her arms, "Are you afraid I'm gonna embarrass you?"

"Rach, you made Hercules cry, when you told him headbands were 'so two seasons ago.'"

Rachel snorted, her arms remaining crossed, "I said two years ago."

Ross frowned, obviously no amused.

"Alright I'm gone!" Rachel announced, before she and Ross went their separate ways.

**There you go Chapter 23 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! Oo and if you have any suggestions feel free to share!**


	24. TOW Alaska

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! And I actually posted, **_**again**_**!! lol Thanks to all who have reviewed! And to my Beta Reader Juh! I Hope you'll continue to review! BTW sorry for the short chapter I had Midterms and well lets just say, Spring Break **_**could it be farther away?**_

"Emma! Jack! Erica! Joey!" Mike Hanigan called out.

Both he and his wife were still looking for the children, and it was become quite obvious that they were both tried from doing so.

"Emma! Jack! Erica! Joey!" he called again, but not quite as loud.

"Emmaaaaaa! Jackkkkk! Ericaaaaa! Joeyyyyy!!" Phoebe called out loudly causing people to stop and stare.

Mike quickly grabbed her arm, "Uh, why don't we sit down Hun." he stated more than suggested.

Before Phoebe could protest, her husband had already helped her sit down on a near by bench. She sighed, "Ugh, I'm so tired!"

"I know." Mike said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"This isn't fair." Phoebe said aloud. "We're trying to make our baby, and they lost theirs!"

"I know…"

"I don't think they're ready to have kids." Phoebe stated.

"I kn…what?"

Phoebe looked at him and shrugged, "What? They're not ready, not like we are."

"Pheebs, we don't even have a kid yet." Mike reminded her.

"Well, at least we didn't lose one." she shot back.

There was silence.

"Oo I know!" Phoebe almost shouted, "If we find the kids first, we should take them and run off to…Alaska!"

Mike looked at her as if she had gone crazy, but she just went on.

"Sure, we'll have to learn a whole new language, but I'm game!" she said cheerfully.

"Same language."

"Oh." she simply said "Oo we could make our own!"

Mike rolled his eyes.

"It could be just you and me and Erica, Jack, and Emma. We'll live happily ever after!"

"What about Joey? Isn't he with them?" Mike asked deciding to humor her.

Phoebe began to think, "We'll, tell him there's hot Eskimo girls!" she explained, "And if that doesn't work, well…he likes the snow. He'll build a couple of snowmen, build an igloo, he'll think we're living in a snow globe!"

"Pheebs, I…"

"Oo, I just had greatest idea to add to my…greatestest idea!" Phoebe almost shouted, she really was getting carried away with the idea. "We can take care of the kids, but _only_ while they're kids. Pretty good huh?"

Mike continued to look at his wife in disbelief, not saying a word.

"I mean, we'll take care of them but once they hit those 'hormoney changy' teenage years we give them back!"

Mike nodded, "Ok Pheebs lets get you out of the sun." Mike told Phoebe helping her to her feet and over to a bench that was located in a shaded area.

As they walked over to the bench, a familiar villain came up to them, the wicked queen from Snow White.

"Excuse me," she began stopping the couple in their tracks. "I couldn't help but overhear your_ brilliant_ plan. And I have the _perfect_ thing to add."

Mike and Phoebe looked at her. "Oh, ok." Phoebe said in her regular cheerful tone.

"Now you see, you give them some apples with the chemical to make them forget they ever had any parents besides you!" she grinned devilishly before letting out an evil laugh.

Phoebe's face brightened as Mike's face showed the exact opposite.

"Oh yeah." Phoebe said shaking her head before joining the wicked witch with her own evil laugh. Mike slowly grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her away from the villain.

**There you go Chapter 24 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! Oo and if you have any suggestions feel free to share!**


	25. TOW Chandler'sCell Phone

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! And I actually posted, **_**again**_**!! lol Thanks to all who have reviewed!! I Hope you'll continue to review! BTW sorry for no chapter last week, got carried away with spring break, and please forgive any grammar problems, my beta was unable to edit this week. Hope You'll still enjoy!**

"You three know better, then to do this." Chandler told the three children sitting on the bench before him.

"But…" the trio tried to argue.

"No, no 'buts'." Chandler began, "You know you're not supposed to take your Uncle Joey on any scary rides."

Emma, Jack, and Erica looked down, while Chandler looked over at his friend who sat away from the children on the bench, while drinking his soda looking like a small lost child who had just been found by strangers

"How you holding up man?"

"I'm ok." was Joey's child-like response.

Monica rolled her eyes as her husband patted their friends' shoulder, "Alright, kids." she said kneeling down to their eye level. "Let's get to what's important."

Joey, at that moment showed a look of shock, but it went unseen.

"Why did you run off? Did you get lost? Were you _not having fun_? Why did you run away from _me_?"

"But, I wasn't with you Aunt Monica." Emma pointed out.

Monica looked at her niece, "Ok then Emma, sweetie, these questions don't apply to you."

Chandler quickly put his hand on the young girls shoulder as his wife continued to question their children.

"It's ok, just tell me what Daddy did to embarrass you so much, that you had to run away." Monica said a bit more soothingly as she tucked a stand of her behind her daughters' ear.

"Hey!"

But like Joey's expression Chandler's cry went unnoticed.

"It's just…"Jack began struggling with a answer.

"We wanted Emma to have a good time like we were having." Erica stated taking control. "And we though, we could do it by ourselves."

"Yeah." he twin brother backed her up, "Cause, you should us a good time."

Monica smiled. "Aww you guys are so sweet!" she cried before embracing the two of them in a tight hug.

As the twins hugged their mother, their cousin looked over at them giving them two thumbs up, and after a few seconds each twin lift up a thumb. Monica finally broke the hug and stood back up a smile across her face.

"Well I guess we better call the guys…" Chandler suggested getting out his cell phone.

"Or not!" Monica said almost too quickly.

Chandler was quite as he looked at his wife, "Yeah, I'm still gonna call them…" he said getting ready to dial his brother-in-law's number.

Monica's mouth became wide, and then she frowned before hitting her husbands' hand causing him to lose his grip on the phone. he tried to catch it but failed as Monica beat him to it.

"Dude, the only thing you can catch is a cold." Joey said from his seat.

Chandler looked at his friend, giving him a deadpan look, before looking back at his wife. "Monica, give me my phone."

"Hear me out ok!" Monica demanded more then questioned. "These kids, want to have the best time in Disney Land right?"

Everyone nodded quickly so not to upset her.

"And you said we were gonna have the best time _ever_ in Disney Land didn't you?" she went on now addressing her attention to her husband.

"Actually I said best…"

"_Didn't you_?"

"Yup, _best time ever_, that's what I said." Chandler said now showing his fear through his voice.

"So what better way then to show them the best time ever, than with us who are having the best time ever? You see, if we call everyone up we're gonna have to wait for them and waiting is just a fancy way of saying 'loosing precious time'. So, we don't call them and go have the best time ever here in Disney land while they, who abandon us in the beginning, have the worst time." Monica explained a bit quickly

"But…"

"No, no, no. It all works out Chandler, there are no buts. You see, they don't know that we know where the kids are. But we know that they don't know where we are, or that we know where the kids are. So while we're off having the best time ever, be cause we know everything they don't know, they'll be having the worst time ever because they don't know anything that we know. You know?" she now said at a much faster pace.

Chandler looked at his wife, frowned and but his hand to his head, "I'm getting too old for this."

Monica looked down at her husband with a smirk playing on her lips, and he took the opportunity to try for his phone again.

And once again failed, when he tried to knock the phone out of his wife's hand, but instead sent the flying in the air and him flying to the floor. Monica looked down in shock at him.

"Oo stuff it down your shirt!" Joey called out to them, earning him two stares from the couple, "What, they used to do it all the time in the old movies."

"But they usually weren't married, Joe." Monica pointed out.

"Ooohh right." he said before thinking of another plan, "Hey I'll get it!" he added now grinning from ear to ear.

**There you go Chapter 25 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! Oo and if you have any suggestions feel free to share!**


	26. TOW Indiana Jones

Hello All

**Hello All! Well it's Thursday and you know what that means, a new Chapter for this story! And I actually posted, **_**again**_**!! lol Thanks to all who have reviewed!! I Hope you'll continue to review! BTW sorry for no chapter last week, got caught with writers block, and please forgive any grammar problems, my beta was unable to edit this week. Hope You'll still enjoy!**

Ross and Rachel had been walking the park, still in search of their daughter when a familiar tone was heard. Rachel looked up from her map as Ross quickly stopped in his tracks and answered his cell phone turning off the Indiana Jones theme song.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, there was a pause. "Oh Mon, did you…" another pause. Rachel moved closer to the phone as she tried to listen to the other side of the conversation as well. "You did, that's great." he said happily.

And though Rachel did not hear what it was her best friend was saying, she had a feeling it was good news and she too couldn't help but smile.

"Ok. We'll be right there." Ross said into the phone before hanging up.

"She found Emma?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, funny thing." He cleared his throat," She found her, and then she took off, but then they found her but then…" Ross began to say in a sarcastic, jokingly way but when he saw Rachel's annoyed expression and as he forgot where he was going with what he was saying he stopped. "Yeah they found Emma."

Rachel smiled. "You know," she began looking up from the map, "I'm sure Monica can handle her a little longer. What do you say we go see this forbidden tunnel thing?" she asked pointing at a section on the Disney Land map.

Ross looked over at the map, "Really?"

"Yeah." Rachel responded shyly.

"Ok." he grinned, "I heard it's just like one of the movies."

Rachel frowned, "Wait…what?" she then looked back down at the map and found the 'forbidden tunnel thing' and read aloud its actual name, "Indiana Jones Adventure Temple of the Forbidden Eye!"

"Come on Rach, I don't wanna wait in a long line." Ross said as he grabbed her hand and ran towards the 'forbidden tunnel thing.'

Meanwhile Phoebe had just answered her own cell phone as she and Mike sat on a green bench.

"Oh hey Chandler." she greeted, "Oh you did, great!" she said into the phone and then looked at her husband, "There goes our Eskimo neighbors." she said sadly.

Mike simply shook his head.

"Oh uhm nothing…Yeah we'll be right there, ok bye." she said quickly before hanging up, not wanting her friend to find out about Alaska.

Chandler closed his phone but not before looking down at it while frowning. Had Phoebe just said something about Eskimos? He shrugged, it was Phoebe, and when it came to Phoebe anything was possible. He walked back to where the kids and his wife were, stopping in his tracks when he saw his best friend.

Disney Land had obviously, tried poor Joey out. He now sat in the a seat of the twins stroller, his legs not through any of the holes of course, sound asleep clutching his new stuffed Mickey Mouse, with mouse ears on his head and a Mickey Mouse cup, that looked more like a action figure, in his hand.

Chandler looked at his wife, "He has had a long day."

Monica couldn't help but smile. "Phoebe and Mike are on their way." he shared with her as he sat down beside her.

"So are Ross and Rachel." she told him.

"You know," he began as he put his arm behind her, "When the guys show up, we could…you know really have the best time _ever_ in Disney Land." Chandler continued having something up his sleeve.

"Yeah?" she asked her eyes filled with excitement.

"Yeah." he said smirking.

"Chandler, you're a genius!" she exclaimed before quickly kissing him.

He shrugged his smirk still visible, "I try."

"Now come on help me think off a plan to get them to want to stay with us!" she exclaimed, catching Chandler completely off guard. And though he tried to stop her and tell her what he truly was implying it was too late, she'd already taken out her pad and pen.

**There you go Chapter 26 of TOW They go to Disneyland. Hope you liked! Please Review! Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day! Oo and if you have any suggestions feel free to share!**


	27. TOW Mr Toad's Wild Ride New One

_**I'm back!! And so so so sorry! I have had this story ready to post for so long but lost my beta! Was looking at my profile and realized it hadn't been updated in forever so I edited myself, so please excuse the mistakes I tried my best, and no you aren't seeing double this Thursday you've got two new chapters and just to let you know there are five chapters left! So sorry once again I am so thankful for your patience, hope you like! **_

"That has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Monica told her husband.

"Oh yeah, and your whole if you're not in a group of ten the people who work in Disney Land will kick you out, Is bound to work." Chandler shouted back.

Monica frowned, "It's better then your, lets get the kids to guilt trip them into staying…" she then began to drift off as she realized her husbands' plan wasn't so dumb. She cleared her throat, "We'll give it a try." She told him trying not to let him know that his idea was better then hers.

Chandler grinned, he knew exactly what his wife was thinking, before he could say anything two of their friends walked over.

"Hey Monica, hey Chandler." Mike greeted as he and his wife walked over hand in hand.

"Hey."

"Um, hey where are the kids?" Phoebe asked looking around see none of the kids, except Joey who continued to sleep in the stroller. "Oo did you loose them again?" she asked excitedly, "We still have chance for Alaska!" she said happily to her husband forgetting her friends were there.

"Um, they wanted to ride the Dumbo ride again." Chandler said, pointing to the ride that was right beside the bench they were sitting on, bringing his friend back to reality.

"Oh…Yay!" she said hoping they hadn't heard.

"What did you say about _Alaska_?" Monica asked frowning.

Phoebe exchanged looks with Mike before attempting to answer Monica's question, "Alaska? I didn't say Alaska I said, _I'll ask a_…question."

Mike put his head in his hand as Phoebe smiled and the couple in front of them exchanged looks.

"But…" Chandler began to protest

"Ok, my question um…where's Ross and Rachel?"

Monica looked down at her watch, completely forgetting about Alaska, "I don't know. I called them at the same time Chandler called you guys."

"You don't think they're…you know?" Mike asked his wife.

"You know, I think you're right." Phoebe said after giving her husband's thought a few seconds, "But I never thought they'd be the kind of people to be doing that, you know?"

"I know."

Monica and Chandler watched the couple in front of them both looking very confused.

"Ok. I'm not sure," Chandler began "but I think they're speaking in some kind of code."

Monica smiled a small smile at her husband as she gently hit him. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh come on Mon." Phoebe said, "What did you come to Disney Land for?"

"To make sure my kids have the best Disney Land trip _ever_." she said as it was obvious.

Mike and Phoebe exchanged looks.

"Well what did you come here for?" Mike asked Chandler, but before he could answer Monica jumped in.

"He came to help me."

"Ok, well what normal couple comes here for is to ride…Mr. Toad's _wild _ride." Phoebe said hoping they'd get the message. It took both Monica and Chandler a few seconds to figure out what she was talking about.

"Oh come on!"

"Phoebe!"

They both exclaimed and the blonde simply shrugged.

"I just took the kids on that ride." Chandler said aloud.

"Phoebe not every couple come here for _that_…" Monica began

"Ok, but you know every two out of every three couple do have sex here." Phoebe pointed out trying her best to sound like her friend Ross.

Monica frowned as she crossed her arms, "You just made that up."

"No. It's real, see me and Mike, and Ross and Rachel are one and two and then you guys are the other one." Phoebe said pointing at the couple who looked at their friend and then at each other.

_**Well there is it is was it worth the wait? No you want more? Well then go to the next Chapter silly!**_


	28. TOW Two Suprises

Rachel Green continued to walk and listen to her boyfriend who at the moment could have been mistaken as an eight year old

Rachel Green continued to walk and listen to her boyfriend who at the moment could have been mistaken as an eight year old. They had just gotten off the Indiana Jones ride and he just couldn't stop talking about it!

"I mean the effects were awesome!" he almost shouted, "Didn't you think they were Rach?"

"Yeah. Just like one of the movies." came Rachel's response in hopes of Ross, well shutting up.

"I know. I told Chandler _Indiana Jones_ is the best Spielberg movie. He thinks its _Back to the Future_. Ha, that ride closed years ago." He continued to ramble.

Rachel just smiled.

"You ok Rach?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just you look a little bothered."

"Oh um its just." she sighed, "I thought we were really gonna see Harrison Ford." she lied and Ross nodded believing her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they continued their walk.

"Hey look its Sleeping Beauty's castle." Ross pointed out as they walked closer to the colorful castle that once allowed people a beautiful walk through experience.

Rachel smiled as she looked at the castle and gave out a small laugh, "You know when I was a little girl I used to think that I was gonna live there with…"

"Prince Phillip, and you were gonna redecorate the whole castle in magenta and gold all before he came home." Ross finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"You told me when we first started dating."

"And you remembered?" she asked amazement covering her face.

Ross just smiled, "Oh I love you." She said before kissing him quickly but also sweetly.

"I love you too Rach." Ross began, "And I've loved you for a long time. I don't think I ever stopped. I mean I was in love with you the second we met, when I almost took you to your prom, when you came into coffee house wearing a wedding dress, our first kiss, that night at the museum, when we were on a break…"

"You mean when you slept with another woman while we were still together?" Rachel questioned

"We were…" he paused "yeah even then. While I was dating Emily, when…"

"You mean when you said my name at your wedding?" Rachel interrupted him once again, this time Ross looked annoyed

"Ok I've loved you for a long time ok?"

Rachel giggled before Ross went on, "And I know you had your heart on Prince Philip type, but would you mind settling for Indiana Jones?"

Rachel looked at Ross, looking startled as she struggled for the words, "Ross, are you…"

This time it was Ross's turn to interrupt. As they stood in front of the castle, he slowly got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket.

"Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"

Rachel looked down at the man she too had loved for a long time, her eyes shinning with tears. "Yes."

Before putting the ring on her finger Ross stood up and kissed her as a few people who had witnessed the proposal clapped and offered their congratulations. They went unheard though, the two were too lost in the moment nothing could bring them out of the world they seemed to be lost in. Nothing except the sound of an unforgettable voice saying three familiar words.

"Oh My God!"

**_Yay cliffhanger! Now you'll just have to wait till next month to find out what happens next lol jk jk. If you like send me a personal message to remind me to post, not only will i make sure to post but it will brighten my day to know you all are still reading! Take care and have a Nice day!_**


	29. TOW Phoebe's Comma

Well it's Thursday and i have a new Chapter! Not my best but better then nothing right. Please forgive any errors, i still have no beta so i'm correcting it myself. Hope you enjoy and as aslways I do not own Friends and please review!

It was almost half an hour later and Ross and Rachel had yet to show up or even call. Mike, Phoebe, and Monica sat on the bench looking bored while Joey continued to sleep in the stroller when Chandler, his hands full of large sodas walked over to them, and the three small children following behind running around without a care in the world.

"Hey guys," Chandler greeted as he handed the drinks out to the three adults.

Phoebe took one sip of her drink and squished up her face, "Ew! No! I asked for a Sprite not a coke! How could anyone mix those two up? I mean they're two different cans, they're two different taste, they're two different drinks!" she exclaimed.

"Um, Pheebs. I got your Sprite and you got my Coke." Monica told her friend.

"Oh. Thanks!" she said going back to her cheerful self as she and Monica traded cups.

"Um Pheebs, are you ok?" Monica asked her friend

"Oh yeah" She said taking a sip from her drink, "it's just well I haven't gotten my comma in almost two months."

Before Mike or Monica could respond Chandler beat them to it.

"Um I'm no Ross," he began "but I think the comma comes after 'yeah'."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about… you know Monica."

Monica however continued to look confused and so Phoebe went on, "The thing girls get but guys don't."

Then they then figured it out.

"Why'd you say comma then?"

"Cause all the other punctuation marks sound to important." Phoebe simply said.

Chandler frowned, "Am I the only one who's still confused?"

"Oh my God." Monica said ignoring her husband, "Phoebe you don't think…"

"I missed my comma, yeah I think so."

"No." Monica said shaking her head, "You think you could be pregnant?"

Both Mike and his wife's eyes lit up and even Chandler had to smile at the thought.

"Oh my God, really?" Phoebe asked excitedly, "This is so great!" she said excitedly

"Um Pheebs, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but that is one of the signs…" Monica began

"Well what are the other ones?" Phoebe asked quickly

"Well um there's mood swings…"

"Oh she's got that nailed down." Chandler pointed out and Phoebe glared at him. "Which means it's a higher chance of you being pregnant!" he told her.

"Oh yeah!" Phoebe said excitedly as Chandler lifted his hands as to point out his point.

"What else is there?" Mike asked as he held his wife's hand.

Monica thought for a few seconds, "Oh there's strange food cravings. Have you had any of those?"

Both Phoebe and Mike thought for a few minutes, "No, I don't think so." Phoebe said sadly

"Oh wait what about the other night, remember?" Mike asked remembering something Phoebe hadn't.

"What happened the other night?" Monica asked as the excitement of her friend being pregnant over came her.

"She had a craving for some weird desert." Mike began, "She wanted chocolate ice cream with vinegar poured over it and some Barbecue chips mixed in it."

"I want one!" someone exclaimed

**_The two couples looked over to where the voice came from to see their once sleeping friend, wide awake but still sitting in the stroller._**

"Have nice nap Joe?" Chandler asked and Joey smiled a small child like smile as he got out of the stroller and walked over to where his friends were.

"What's going on?" he asked wanting to be filled in, "And where's that delicious dessert you were talking about?"

"I'm pregnant!" Phoebe said excitedly and her friends face lit up.

"Oh my God, that's great Pheebs!" Joey said hugging her, "Way to go Mike, it's about time."

Mike gave an awkward smile.

"What are you gonna name it?" Joey asked but before the couple could say anything he continued, "Oo use Joey!"

"Um we're not even sure Phoebe is pregnant." Monica reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey maybe you should take a test." Chandler suggested.

And as the couple once again became excited Joey looked at his 'Bracelet Buddy' and frowned.

"Dude the only thing test do is hurt your head especially if it's math."

Chandler dropped his head in defeat not noticing Phoebe get up and start to walk away, luckily his wife did.

"Where you going?"

"Oh," Phoebe turned around, "I'm gonna go get a pregnancy test."

The three couldn't help but smile at Phoebe's excitement.

"Unless the symbols on it are gonna be Donald Duck or Mickey Mouse, I don't think they sell those things here babe." Mike said to his wife.

Phoebe thought for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders and walking back to her friends, "You're probably right," she began "But you'd think since 15,000,000 babies are made here each month, they'd have to test to make sure they were."

Monica gave a small smile as she placed her hand on her friends' "Well get one as soon as we get to the hotel."

"Oo ok. I mean they gotta have a test there 53,000,000 babies are made there. And that's just in one room." Phoebe shared with them, causing all to show their faces with frowns.

All Chandler Bing could say was, "Lovely." in a deep in sarcasm tone.

**_Hope You Liked! thanks for Reading, please review and have a nice Day!_**


	30. TOW The Small Reunion

**_Hiya everyone! Decided to post the chapter a little earlier in the day today, chance of my power going off so didin't want to not post a chapter. This one is shorter, but next weeks will be much longer as the story is reaching it's ending. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!_**

Ross and Rachel's kiss broke as soon as the heard the first word, but they continued to hold onto each other trying their best not to look at their friends' ex.

"You think she saw us?" Rachel asked

"I don't know." Ross responded, "But I hear if you don't move, they leave you alone, and go on with their hunting."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh abit and as soon as she did she regretted it.

Janice walked over to the couple her high heels sounding almost as loud as her voice, "I can't believe that I just witnessed a milestone moment in the Golden Couple relationship!" she said before giving out a nasal laugh.

The couple exchanged looks.

"So um Janice, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked and Ross looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Oh you know the kids wanted to see the place and well the Magic Kingdom is something me and Sid wanna cross off our_ list_." She said causing both Ross and Rachel to look uncomfortable as she gave them a bit too much information. "Hey where's the rest of the clan?"

"Well um…" Ross began

"Oo we should go find them that way Emma and Aaron can meet, after all we gotta start working on the matchmaking at some point." Janice said giving out another nasal laugh.

Rachel's eyes became wide as she remembered how Aaron had looked as a baby, "You know that sounds like a great idea but I don't know where she is!" she said not sounding at all convincing, expect to Janice.

"Oh that's too bad." She said pouting.

"Weellll." Ross started putting his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "We better get going. We'll see you later!"

"Oh but…"

But the couple already started walking away abit too quickly to add; just then Ross's phone rang. "Hello?" was all he managed to say before his sister's voice came from the phone.

"Ross, where are you?!" she asked loudly but didn't give him a chance to answer.

"It's been forty-six minutes since I called you! Forty-seven now! Phoebe and Mike are already here, we are just waiting on the two of you!" she shouted, "I'm giving you thirteen more minutes! Now it's twelve!" and then she hung up.

Ross looked down at his phone, looking confused while frowning, he then turned around to see Janice talking to her husband, "You know who would just love to see you?" he asked her

A smile quickly appeared on Janice's face while confusion immediately covered Rachel's.

**_Told you it was short, but don't worry next weeks will be longer! Hope You Liked! Thanks for reading! Plaes review! Have a nice Thursday!_**


	31. TOW They Catch Up

**_Hello Happy Thursday :) Here's the longer chapter i told you about, may not be as long as i thought but it's better then last weeks! Thanks for all the reviews! There's ony one more chapter left! Enjoy!_**

Meanwhile Chandler, Mike, Phoebe and Monica were listening to Joey describe all the rides he'd ridden on, even if they had already been on it themselves.

"And then…Ahh!" Joey exclaimed jumping back as he saw three familiar faces standing behind Monica and Chandler.

"What's wrong Joe, the ghost lady come after you?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"No. But I wish she was here instead." He told his friend, but then realized what he said, "No wait I take that back!"

Chandler and Monica looked at each other and frowned wondering why their friends seemed to be so scared.

"Hello Chandler."

And then they knew. Monica's eyes became wide as her husband sighed, "Of course." They both then turned around and saw Janice

"Hi Janice." The two said together each of them in a tone that everyone but Janice, could tell they didn't want to see her.

"Isn't this a surprise? I mean it's like we some how run into each other every year!" Janice shared before laughing a nasal laugh and everyone cringed.

"How could they let that laugh in?" Phoebe whispered to her husband.

"So Chandler, I see you're still into Donald Duck huh?" Janice asked while pointing at her ex's attire. "I always saw you more as Goofy."

Chandler frowned meanwhile the others tried to stifle a laugh all but Phoebe.

"Hey yeah he does look pretty goofy." Phoebe pointed out.

Joey looked at his friend and tried to see what Phoebe saw, he backed away as he saw it, "Yeah, I see it too!"

Chandler frowned at his two friends shock and some anger in his expression.

Janice laughed, "No Joey, I mean the character Goofy!" she said giving another nasal laugh, "You know, those big feet…"

Monica held on tighter to her husbands arms as he listened to his ex wondering what she was really getting at, and their friends looked surprised all but Joey who seems confused.

Janice noticed Monica's grip, "Monica don't worry I was just gonna say those big feet are the only difference between them…"

"Ok goodbye Janice! We know you gotta get going so buh bye!" Chandler said trying to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Janice smiled, "I guess you're right. It was great seeing you guys again we should really do this again."

"With our luck we will." Monica said to herself.

As Janice began to walk away she remembered something and turned around to look at the gang once more, "Oh and Ross Rachel don't forget to invite me to the wedding!"

Ross and Rachel's faces both showed the shock they felt, not believing Janice had been the one to break the news to their friends; though it didn't seem to matter to them as they quickly ran over to the two and began asking millions of questions.

"Is she telling the truth?"

"How'd it happen?"

"When did it happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

And

"I call best man!"

Everyone frowned at Joey but he just shrugged. Rachel cleared her throat as she grabbed her fiancé's hand, "Well it all started when…"

"Wait a minute," Monica began breaking the excitement everyone had, "Janice knew before us?"

"Hey yeah!" the other all seemed to say

"Well it's just…" Ross began to explain but Phoebe interrupted him by gasping.

"Were you two engaged when Monica called you?"

The newly engaged couple looked at each other, "Not the first time…"

Everyone gasped.

"How could you not tell us?" Mike asked abit upset

"Yeah, we've been there through your whole relationship, Janice only saw it annually." Phoebe pointed out and everyone nodded.

"Oh my God!" Monica exclaimed

"And that's all she would ever say!" Joey exclaimed pointing to Monica.

"Yeah, I wish." Chandler mumbled.

"No," Monica continued "I know why they didn't tell us. They wanted to keep it away from us so we wouldn't have the _best_ _time ever_ here." She said angrily and the others looked confused.

"What?" Ross and Rachel asked in union

"Ha, you didn't think I'd catch on, but you forgot who I am." Monica told them, "You knew this would help make this trip the best trip _ever_ to Disneyland so you kept it to yourself."

Everyone looked shocked not because of the reason that Monica pointed but because they had tried to defy Monica.

"Wow you guys are brave, I mean I would never try to keep me maybe being pregnant from Monica…" Phoebe began to say.

"What?" the newly engaged couple exclaimed

Both Phoebe and Mike smiled as they got ready to share their news but they shrunk as Monica jumped in.

"Ha! We knew something before you did!" she exclaimed scaring everyone as she pointed at her brother and future sister-in-law.

"But Monica…" Ross began to protest but Monica kept rambling on.

"And Phoebe is almost like two months pregnant. You guys having even been engaged two hours."

Everyone seemed to look at her as she were crazy except Chandler, who knew it was just Monica being Monica. "We've kept something from you _so_ for much longer."

"Hey yeah!" Phoebe exclaimed before she and Joey joined Monica's happiness.

Rachel frowned, "But Mon…"

"Eh, let her have it. I've got you." Ross simply told her and they watched their friends talk once more about this best trip _ever_ to Disney Land.

**_Well there you go, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading please review! Have a nice day and until Next week bye!_**


	32. TOW The Plane Ride Home

_**Hello all! Almost two years later and now this story is finally complete. I'll wait till the end of the story so I won't keep you from reading the final chapter any longer. Enjoy and Hope you like!**_

Chandler pressed the 'next' button his digital camera and the picture of Emma and Erica with Princess Belle disappeared as the picture of Jack and Sully making scary faces at each other appeared.

He chuckled at his son and switched to the next picture of Rachel showing off her engagement ring, then to Ross standing in front of the Indiana Jones poster trying his best to pose as Harrison Ford while Joey Pointed and laughed at him.

A picture of Phoebe and Mike followed next with the Wicked Witch from Snow white who Phoebe insisted she get a picture with. There was also a picture of Joey on the ride he'd been dying to ride, the tea cups.

And then there was one with him and Monica sitting on the bench, and finally one of everyone standing with both Mickey and Minnie though Chandler was not a fan of this picture because he was a tad bit afraid of the two rodents and wanted a picture with Donald duck instead.

"Hey."

Chandler looked over his shoulder to see his wife standing beside him. "Oh hey." He greeted standing up so she could sit beside him in the next seat.

When she did sit down she looked at the camera and the picture that was now on the screen, she smiled. "We really did have the best trip _ever_ to Disney Land huh?"

"We sure did." was Chandler's response as he moved his arm behind her and she snuggled against him.

"And next year," she began, "we're gonna do it again only better!"

"What?!" Chandler asked panic in his voice

Monica smiled, "Next year."

"But…but…" Chandler began to panic, "We um…we could have such a great time next time we could forget about this time!" he tried

Monica frowned as she began to think; her smile reappeared when an idea popped into her head. "Oh I know! We'll go to Disney World!"

Chandler's eyes became wide and before he could say a word Monica had already started planning their next trip.

"This way we can say we had the best trip ever to Disney Land, but we had the best trip in the _world_ to Disney World!" she exclaimed happily

Chandler looked down at the picture of the gang and smiled, "I'm sure we will." He told her pulling her closer to him. Monica smiled as she cuddled closer to him,

"You ok?" she asked as Chandler began to space out

"Huh? Oh yeah it's just I have this weird feeling that we forgot something." He said breaking out of his daze. Monica frowned as well, now that her husband mentioned it did feel like something was missing.

Meanwhile in a place miles away from the plane the Bings were on their missing ingredient was found.

Joey Tribbiani sat with his arms up in the air, in a large pink tea cup as it spun around and he yelled excitedly. Suddenly the ride stopped.

"Hey!" Joey cried angrily.

"Sir," the man who operated the ride said as he walked over to Joey, "the park is closing you need to leave."

"What?" Joey asked both looking and sounding heart broken

"Sir you have been ridding the ride for almost two hours, you need to leave now." the man told Joey.

"But uh…Oo!" he said coming up with a plan, "What if I give you…" he looked around and reached for his Mickey Mouse ears but then stopped, "No I need that…" he began to think before grabbing the somewhat large stuffed Mickey Mouse that sat next to him, "No that was a gift…Oo!" he then reached into his pocket and began taking out various items.

First he took out a candy wrapper then a pen then a paper, "No that's Tigger's autograph…" he then took out a gold card and looked at it a bit questionably. "Hey Chandler's credit card…" he said before trying to remember how he got it, that train of thought was soon lost as a better idea popped into his head. "Here you go." He simply said handing the card over to the young man who smiled.

"Thank you."

"No, no thank you." Joey said as he waited a few seconds before the ride turned back on. When it did turn back on he let out a cheer of excitement and let his arms go up in the air as the green teacup spun around.

_**The End**_

_**And there you go, hope you've enjoyed this story, I thank you all for all of **__**your reviews, your kind words, your patients, and your encouragement. Thanks to everyone who has read and stuck around with this story and thanks to Julia who was my beta for a couple of chapter. I've enjoyed writing the story and may write another, but don't worry I won't post it till I have many chapters ready to go, so you won't have to wait another two years to read the end. **_

_**Thanks, hope you liked, please review, take care and have a nice day!**_


End file.
